


Пока не знаю

by Svengaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рейтинг: R<br/>Жанр: romance/action<br/>Краткое содержание: ради любви можно отказаться не только от былой вражды, но и от дивного нового мира… если это настоящая любовь.<br/>Дисклеймер: то, что принадлежит Роулинг – принадлежит Роулинг.<br/>Примечание: фик написан до выхода седьмой книги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока не знаю

Все началось с падения. Или с воплей? Нет, сначала все-таки было падение: в четверть шестого моя кровать поднялась на дыбы и сбросила меня на пол вместе с подушкой, в которую я вцепился, как утопающий – в спасательный круг. Подушка и толстый ковер привычно смягчили удар, но дух у меня все-таки перехватило. Секунду я лежал плашмя, отчаянно ругая кровать – за ее фокусы, себя – за то, что наложил на нее заклятие (сама по себе кровать была обычным предметом мебели и никакой склонности к фокусам не проявляла) и шефа – за то, что положил мне являться на работу в такую бессовестную рань. 

Собственно, поэтому мне и пришлось сделать из кровати брыкающегося фестрала. Никакими другими силами поднять меня было невозможно. 

Охая и потирая ушибленное колено, я поднялся, швырнул подушку на затаившуюся кровать и побрел в ванную, на ходу надевая очки. Вот тогда-то и раздались вопли.

— Хозяин! Хозяин! К вам гость! Хозяин!!! Хозяин!!!

Чертово зеркало. 

От пронзительных криков под ложечкой засосало, как от зеленого чая. 

Я натянул футболку и шорты и бегом спустился в гостиную, жалея, что так и не успел почистить зубы. 

Мог бы и вечером появиться. Или хоть предупредить заранее… хотя о чем это я? Как он меня предупредит? 

— Доброе утро, Гарри. — Старик приветствовал меня бодрой улыбкой.

— Доброе… сэр.

— Альбус.

— Добро… ооо… о-йее… Альбус. — Я мучительно зевнул.

Не нарочно — просто не смог с собой совладать. 

— Напрасно ты держишься за эту работу, Гарри. — Дамблдор мягко улыбнулся.

Я пожал плечами. Переступил с ноги на ногу, зябко поджимая пальцы — пол был ледяной, а тапок у меня не было. Не ботинки же надевать. 

— Так от меня хоть какая-то польза есть. 

— Я очень сомневаюсь, что твои способности используются надлежащим образом.

В том-то все и дело, мог бы ответить я. Такие способности, как у меня, лучше держать в ножнах до будущей войны. Я не хотел их использовать надлежащим образом и сделал все, чтобы и другим не дать такой возможности. Наверное, я устал быть кумиром для одних и пугалом для других. 

Ничего этого я Дамблдору, конечно, не сказал, только уставился на него с намеком – мол, неплохо бы и сообщить, зачем пожаловал. Ответ не заставил себя ждать.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о «Кирпичном Саркофаге»? 

Название показалось мне знакомым. И в том, что это именно название, я не сомневался. Да, точно: статья в «Пророке» под названием «Кирпичный Бедлам». Слово «бедлам» в своем исконном значении: приют для сумасшедших. 

— Я читал статью. Автор, кажется, Томагавк. 

— Совершенно верно. Мне бы хотелось обсудить ее с тобой. 

— Да? — Я удивился.

Если бы я не торопился, то мое удивлением было бы более сильным, но я не хотел опаздывать и поэтому сказал только:

— Прекрасно, Альбус. Когда и где?

— Дело срочное, поэтому не будем тянуть — сегодня в семь, в моем… эээ… кабинете. 

Дамблдор всегда запинался на этом слове, и я всякий раз чувствовал себя неловко. 

— Хорошо, — сказал я поспешно. — Тогда до встречи!

— Будет еще один человек, — на миг Дамблдор как будто засомневался, но тут же просиял улыбкой. — Кое-кто, кого ты знаешь.

— В самом деле? — промямлил я. 

Ноги замерзли так, что хоть выбрось. 

Тех из моих старых знакомцев, кого я всегда рад видеть, я вижу не реже раза в месяц. Остальные мне не нужны. Но делать нечего – если Дамблдор что-то затеял, его уже не переубедишь. 

— Кто это будет? — спросил я, не особенно рассчитывая на ответ. 

— Хочу сделать тебе сюрприз.

Улыбка Дамблдора стала такой лукавой, что я сразу понял — сюрприз мне не понравится.

— Ладно. В семь я буду на месте. А сейчас, Альбус, мне нужно одеваться, не то я опоздаю. 

— Разумеется, Гарри, разумеется. Долг прежде всего, не так ли?

И он удалился, посмеиваясь шутке, соль которой уловил только он сам. 

Позавтракать я, конечно, не успел, а днем на меня свалилась такая куча поручений и неотложных дел, что я не смог и пообедать. Поэтому, освободившись и увидев, что до визита к Дамблдору оставалось еще около часа, я решил поужинать у Бода. Брали там недорого, а кухня была превосходна. 

Я заказал омлет и пирог с почками и прикончил их в мгновение ока. Буря в желудке улеглась, и с поглощением десерта — мороженого и кофе с коньяком — можно было не торопиться. Ковыряя мороженое ложечкой, я лениво рассматривал жующих посетителей. 

Кто-то вошел. Я повернул голову в сторону входа… и мороженое встало комом у меня в глотке. Счастье, что я уже успел доесть пирог, а не то умер бы от удушья. Мороженое превратилось в молочную водичку и потекло вниз по пищеводу. Я рефлекторно сглотнул. 

Это был Снейп. Я не видел его около пяти лет, но узнал бы и через пятьдесят.

В Хогвартсе он выглядел на десять лет старше, чем ему было на самом деле, и теперь я ожидал увидеть совершенную развалину; наверное, поэтому удивление, которое я испытал при виде Снейпа, равнялось моему разочарованию: волосы он по-прежнему не мыл (наверное, из принципа) и оставался все тем же носатым уродом, но больше его законных сорока пяти ему никто не дал бы, и одет он был хорошо. Я даже расстроился. Мне нравилось думать, что Снейп бедствует без работы и побирается по помойкам. Впрочем, сволочь не перестает быть сволочью от того, что хорошо выглядит. 

Я сидел в тени, и он меня не видел. Устроился через два столика (в ресторане было мало народу, и я мог беспрепятственно следить за ним), заказал грибной суп и что-то еще. Почему-то этот суп взбесил меня окончательно. Не было у него никакого права есть суп. Разве что — тюремную баланду. 

Снейп, видно, почувствовал, что на него смотрят, но не обернулся, лишь чуть-чуть повернул голову, так что теперь я видел его в профиль: впадина щеки, мазок света на скуле, сжатые губы, угрюмое выражение лица. Ел он быстро. Скоро он покончил со своим ужином, подозвал официанта, расплатился и вышел. Я последовал за ним. 

Наверное, не стоило этого делать, но я прибавил шагу, и окликнул Снейпа. 

Он посмотрел с удивлением, как будто не сразу меня узнал — возможно, так и было. Потом на его лице проступило выражение, обозначающее что-то вроде: «Опять этот!», и он поспешил отвернуться.

— Давно не виделись, сэр, — сказал я намеренно громко. 

— Пять лет, — отозвался он. — Это были лучшие пять лет в моей жизни. 

Мне казалось, я забыл его голос, но нет — стоило ему заговорить, как воспоминания вырвались на волю и закружились надо мной, словно летучие мыши над колокольней. 

— Я тоже без вас не скучал. Конечно, жаль, что вы гуляете на свободе, но нельзя же получить все сразу… сэр.

— Капля дегтя в бочке сладкой жизни, Поттер? 

Снейп повысил голос, и несколько прохожих обернулись в нашу сторону, их любопытные взгляды задевали Снейпа вскользь, а затем нацеливались на меня. У некоторых в глазах появился тот огонек, за которым следуют слова: «Дайте автограф».

— Какого черта? — сказал я с раздражением. — Зачем надо было выкрикивать мое имя? 

— Идите своей дорогой, Поттер, и оставьте меня в покое.

Так мне и следовало поступить, но что-то удерживало меня рядом с этим человеком: смешанное чувство ненависти, разочарования и обманутой надежды — как будто он был мне должен, но упорно отказывался признать свой долг. Разумеется, если он кому и был должен, то точно не мне; между нами не было ничего, кроме старой вражды. 

«Я похож на собаку, облаивающую человека, который ее не любит», — подумал я с досадой, а вслух зачем-то сказал:

— Вам тут нечего делать.

— Если вы дадите мне пройти, меня тут и не будет.

— Вы знаете, о чем я говорю. Не понимаю, как вас могли оправдать.

— Спросите у Альбуса, он вам объяснит.

— Что он мне может сказать? Что сам попросил вас убить его? А магглы, которых вы убивали на волдемортовых шабашах — они тоже вас об этом просили?

Глаза Снейпа вспыхнули. 

Я не умею поднимать мертвецов из могил, и потому глупо было взывать к его давно похороненной совести; раскаянья не его лице я не увидел, только гнев. Я понадеялся, что он меня ударит — тогда я мог бы ответить ему тем же. Но он лишь отстранил меня с дороги и пошел прочь. Я не стал его удерживать. 

Айсберги туч разошлись, и в синей протоке между ними сверкнул сноп солнечных лучей, яркий, как хвост феникса. Я опомнился и посмотрел на часы. Минутная стрелка задумчиво дрожала на цифре «одиннадцать». До назначенной встречи оставалось пять минут. Я чертыхнулся и аппарировал. 

— Гарри Поттер! — Том приветствовал меня улыбкой. — А Он уже спрашивал. 

— Иду-иду. 

— У Него еще один посетитель! — крикнул Том вдогонку, но я только кивнул. 

Не думаю, чтобы в «Дырявом котле» когда-нибудь бывали более странные постояльцы, чем бывший директор Хогвартса. 

Номер сверкал чистотой. Портрет висел так, что свет из окна лился прямо на него.

Дамблдор восседал в кресле, сцепив руки на животе, и улыбался. Он любил весну. 

— Здравствуйте, Гарри Поттер! — радостно воскликнул Добби, суетившийся вокруг стола, накрытого к чаю. 

— Здравствуй, Добби. Добрый вечер, Альбус. Простите за опоздание — меня задержали. 

— Ничего, мой мальчик, — добродушно ответил Дамблдор, а из кресла, повернутого к дверям высокой спинкой, послышалось фырканье. 

Я сделал шаг к столу, поглядел на свой сюрприз и онемел. На секунду. 

— А этот что здесь делает?!

— Гарри, я пригласил Северуса…

—… чтобы неприятно вас поразить, — закончил Снейп.

— Разве что. Больше вы ни на что не годитесь, — парировал я. 

— Да неужели, Поттер? Чего я не умею делать из того, что умеете вы? Красоваться в лучах славы? Упиваться скорбью по родителям, которых в глаза не видел?

— У Гарри есть поводы для скорби, — резко произнес Дамблдор.

— Мы очень многое позволяем скорбящим, Альбус, — ответил Снейп. — И они к этому привыкают. 

— Лучше упиваться скорбью, чем смертью, — процедил я. — Жаль, что вы ею не захлебнулись.

Снейп побледнел. 

— Ваше милосердие просто поразительно. 

— Какой мерою мерите, такой и вам отмерится, — отрезал я. 

— За свои грехи я давно расплатился. 

— Отличная у вас жизнь: сначала грешите, потом грехи замаливаете. 

— Что бы вы понимали, Поттер! — прошипел Снейп. — Сами-то вы как живете? Совершили подвиг, а потом забились в тихий угол и сидите там, перебирая свои воспоминания?

— Всё, довольно, — велел Дамблдор. – Признаться, я ожидал, что вы оба станете умнее и позабудете старые обиды. 

— Ну, так вы ошиблись, — сердито сказал Снейп. — Некоторые вещи забыть невозможно. 

— Тем не менее, сделать это необходимо. Нельзя застревать в прошлом. Нужно двигаться вперед. 

— Двигаться к чему, к могиле? Так в конечном итоге все там будем, и праведники и преступники. Сегодня живы, завтра — сдохнем. И пусть свершится волшебство.

— Северус!

— Что, Альбус, не нравится? Имейте в виду, Поттер: так оно и есть. Неважно, герой ты или изгой, ты умираешь и навсегда сходишь со сцены. Я сдохну — никто не расстроится. Зароют и забудут. Над вами… над вами поплачут. А потом — всё равно зароют и забудут. 

— За что же ты так себя не любишь, Северус? — Дамблдор покачал головой. 

— А за что меня любить? — удивился Снейп. 

— У тебя есть множество достоинств. — Дамблдор поправил очки.

Я сидел, не дыша, сжимая чашку враз похолодевшими пальцами. Мне было плохо, как тогда, над Омутом Памяти, и хотелось оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. 

— Мои достоинства такого порядка, — Снейп криво улыбнулся, — что за них можно лишь уважать, преодолевая неприязнь. Но никак не любить.

— Ты мне очень дорог, мой мальчик. 

— Вам все дороги, Альбус. Такая любовь немного стоит. Мне она не нужна. 

Дамблдор отвел взгляд, и встретился глазами со мной. Должно быть, вид у меня был отчаянный, потому что директор слегка улыбнулся и вдруг лукаво мне подмигнул.

— Северус, твои упаднические настроения совершенно расстроили Гарри. 

— Ах я, негодяй, — издевательски протянул Снейп. — Расстроил Гарри! Нет мне прощения. 

Я залпом допил холодный чай и поднялся. 

— Простите, Альбус, но мне пора. 

— Куда ты торопишься, Гарри? — удивился директор. — Мы столько времени не виделись. 

— Отпустите его, — хмуро сказал Снейп. — Пока он еще больше не расстроился. 

— Нет-нет, — возразил Дамблдор; в его ласковом голосе зазвучал повелительные ноты. — Гарри останется. 

Я обреченно сел в кресло и, опустив глаза, забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. 

— Тогда я уйду, — Снейп поднялся с места легко, одним движением. 

— Нет, Северус, — директор прикрыл глаза, — ты тоже останешься. Потому что ты мне нужен. 

— Я оплатил свой долг сполна. — Снейп не спешил возвращаться в кресло, но не сделал ни единого шага к дверям. — Больше вы не вправе ничего от меня требовать.

— Требовать? Пожалуй, не вправе. — Дамблдор улыбнулся. — Северус, могу я тебя попросить?..

Снейп замотал головой. Вид у него сделался такой испуганный, что я едва не рассмеялся. А потом мне тоже стало страшно, поскольку просит Альбус только тогда, когда знает: суть его пожелания столь неприемлема, что приказ не будет выполнен, какими карами он бы ни грозил ослушнику. 

А вот просьба… Дамблдору невозможно отказать. Я уверен, его очки — это мощный магический артефакт, полностью подавляющий волю собеседника. Даже на портрете они не потеряли своей силы: Снейп, как загипнотизированный, медленно сел в кресло. 

Дамблдор выдержал паузу, убедился, что мы больше не собираемся препираться и не делаем попыток к бегству, и произнес:

— Я пригласил вас сюда, потому что мне требуется ваша помощь. 

Он снова замолчал, поскольку знал, как мы оба любим перебивать его вопросами. Но вопросов не последовало, и он продолжил: 

— Речь пойдет о так называемом Кирпичном Саркофаге. Полагаю, вам обоим известно, что это за сооружение.

— Не думаю, что это известно кому-либо кроме его создателей, — хмыкнул Снейп.

— В общих чертах, — сказал я. — Я только пробежал глазами статью. 

Наши реплики прозвучали одновременно и слились в одну. Мы обменялись недовольными взглядами, а Дамблдор кивнул.

— Верно. Саркофаг представляет из себя загадку, но все же кое-что мы о нем знаем. Гарри, что ты запомнил из статьи?

Две пары глаз уставились на меня, голубые — с интересом, черные — с насмешкой, и я будто снова перенесся за школьную парту. Забытое ощущение, и не самое приятное. 

— О Саркофаге заговорили недавно, хотя, вероятно, он очень стар. 

— Или производит такое впечатление, — тихонько добавил Снейп.

Дамблдор кивнул и слегка улыбнулся. Казалось, Снейп его забавлял.

— Некоторое время назад пошли слухи, что в маггловском Лондоне находится здание, битком набитое ценнейшими магическими книгами и, к тому же, покинутое хозяевами. Разумеется, за дело немедленно принялись охотники за чужим добром.

— Мародеры, — подсказал Снейп.

Улыбка Дамблдора стала явственней, а мне мучительно захотелось дать Снейпу в глаз. 

— Первым был некий Флавиус Крейг, работник Всебританской Магической библиотеки. Он был найден неподалеку от Саркофага в состоянии полной невменяемости. На место прибыла группа авроров. Свидетелей происшествия не обнаружилось, ни магов, ни магглов: дома переулка, в котором находится Саркофаг, частью заброшены, частью отданы под склады. Авроры попытались проникнуть в Саркофаг, однако не сумели этого сделать. 

— Он их не впустил, — прокомментировал Снейп.

— Вроде того. Дверь не была защищена чарами, но открыть ее всё равно не удалось.

— В здании магия не действует.

— Да? В статье об этом ничего не говорилось. Крейг был помещен в Святого Мунго и, если я ничего не пропустил, находится там до сих пор. Его состояние таково, что он не только не может давать никаких показаний, но и вообще внятно изъясняться.

Я вопросительно посмотрел на Дамблдора.

— Не может, — подтвердил он.

— Пример Крейга не помешал последовать его примеру еще одному человеку, Джонасу Корвену, работнику Министерства. Он, кажется, тоже спятил.

— Как изящно вы выражаетесь, Поттер, — Снейп задумчиво глядел в окно. 

Колкости вылетали из него сами собой, как осы из гнезда. 

— Что там Корвен повторял? — Я прикрыл глаза, стараясь вспомнить. 

— «Она говорила! Она говорила!» — без интонаций произнес Снейп. 

— Вроде ничего страшного, — неуверенно сказал я. — Но его кто-то покусал, верно?

— Да, — подтвердил Альбус. — Всё тело несчастного оказалось покрытым отметинами от укусов, и челюсти, их наносившие, были очень странной формы. Ранки, хоть и неглубокие, вскоре загноились; зелья и чары оказались неспособны воспрепятствовать начавшемуся заражению крови. Корвен скончался на третий день после его поступления в клинику. 

Добби, про которого все забыли, тихонько заохал. 

— В здание несколько раз пытались пробиться авроры, но им пришлось уйти, несолоно хлебавши. Поэтому Министерство наложило официальный запрет на посещение Саркофага. Некоторое время возле него дежурил пост, чтобы не впускать любопытных и…

— Мародеров. 

— И мародеров, — процедил я. — Потом пост сняли. Ну… и все.

Дамблдор улыбнулся мне. 

— Саркофаг и вправду подлинная сокровищница. Но есть там одна книга, ценностью своей превосходящая все прочие. Живая Книга. Мне не известно в точности, какова она и как с ней работать, но я знаю, что в ней содержатся сведения о всех мирах, сопредельных с нашим. Также ее можно использовать как портключ, дающий доступ в эти миры. 

— Как правило, — заметил Снейп, — ключ открывает дверь с обеих сторон. 

— Это возможно, — признал Дамблдор. — Полагаю, вы оба поняли, чего я от вас хочу. 

— Несложно догадаться, — буркнул Снейп. — Но почему вы решили, что Саркофаг нас впустит? 

— Мне кажется, впустит, — Дамблдор разгладил бороду. — Мои предчувствия меня обычно не обманывают, особенно теперь. И я полагаю, что твои отвага и находчивость, Гарри, в сочетании с познаниями человека, достойного всякого уважения за неоценимые услуги, оказанные им магическому сообществу, дадут превосходный результат. 

Он так проникновенно это произнес, что я не удержался и взглянул на Снейпа, почти ожидая увидеть на его месте того самого достойного человека. Разумеется, ничего подобного я не увидел. Снейп был как Снейп. 

— Мне вы в отваге отказываете, — он усмехнулся. — Понятно. Искушенный в науках трус. Спасибо, Альбус. 

— Зато мне отказали в познаниях, — фыркнул я. — Тупой, но отважный. Тоже очень лестно. 

Снейп насмешливо поднял бровь. 

— Рад, что вам не отказало чувство юмора. — Альбуса, кажется, слегка задела наша реакция, но только слегка. 

Нас его так называемая похвала задела куда сильнее. 

— Когда нам приступать? — деловито спросил Снейп.

— Чем скорее, тем лучше. Работа вам предстоит немалая, и я предпочел бы, чтобы вы начали прямо сегодня. Разумеется, если на сегодняшний вечер у вас не запланировано неотложных дел, — вежливо прибавил Дамблдор. 

— У меня не запланировано. А у вас, Поттер?

— Нет, — коротко ответил я. 

— Тогда идемте. 

Снейп поднялся. 

— Ты не мог бы подождать внизу, Северус? Мне нужно сказать Гарри несколько слов.

— Ради Мерлина, Альбус. Сколько вам угодно.

Снейп кивнул Дамблдору на прощанье и вышел.

— Ну, Гарри, ты не хочешь ничего у меня спросить?

— Только одно: не понимаю, почему я. 

— Потому что вы с Северусом не можете обойтись без ссор, а ссоры помогают ему всегда быть в форме.

Потрясающе. Я не отказался бы стать погонщиком, но эту роль Дамблдор оставил за собой, сведя мою к функции стрекала. 

— И потом, Гарри, разве я мог найти более достойного кандидата для исполнения своей просьбы? Ты же мой любимый ученик.

— А Снейп?

— Гарри, не надо ревновать.

— Я ревную?! — возмутился я. 

— Именно. Чем еще объяснить твое неприятие Северуса?

— Тем, что он негодяй! Какие еще нужны причины? Я не верю, что он изменился к лучшему.

— Гарри, без него мы бы не победили. 

— Он помогал нам только затем, чтобы спасти свою шкуру.

— Не только, — Дамблдор устало прикрыл глаза. — Гарри, если ты отказываешься работать с Северусом, мне придется отправить его в Саркофаг одного. 

— Я… я не отказываюсь. 

— Вот и чудесно. Я знал, что ты меня не подведешь. 

Всё-то ты знаешь, — подумал я устало. 

— Тогда я пойду? Он ждет. 

— Хорошо. До свиданья, Гарри, и — спасибо тебе. 

Мне стало стыдно. 

— Я еще ничего не сделал, — пробормотал я, — но сделаю всё, что смогу. 

— Не сомневаюсь. — Дамблдор поглядел в окно, на заходящее солнце, которого он никогда не увидит иначе, чем сквозь оконное стекло. — Еще одно. Насчет Северуса. Не верь сплетням, Гарри. Если человек живет не как все, про него всякое наговорят. Про тебя тоже ходят сплетни, и далеко не все из них лестны для твоей репутации. Кое-кто доходит до того, что прочит тебя в новые Темные Лорды. 

— Думаю, за пять лет все успели убедиться, что такая карьера меня не прельщает, — я попытался усмехнуться. 

— Тому Риддлу тоже понадобилось время, чтобы превратиться в Волдеморта, — Дамблдор вздохнул. — Просто помни об этом, прежде чем кого-то осуждать, хорошо?

Я стиснул зубы и кивнул. 

Снейп ждал меня на улице. 

— Наговорились? Тогда вперед. 

— Вы знаете, куда идти? 

— Разумеется. Нам лучше аппарировать. Если вы возьмете меня за руку, мы сможем сделать это прямо сейчас. 

Мы очутились в темной подворотне, откуда вышли на людную, кишащую магглами и их автомобилями улицу. Никто не обращал на нас внимания, никого не удивляла наша странная одежда. Блаженны равнодушные, ибо в один прекрасный день им навстречу выйдет Мессия, а они его даже не заметят. Пожалуй, для Мессии это будет наилучший вариант. 

— Видите тот проулок? Нам туда. Осторожнее, не угодите под машину. 

Вежливость Снейпа граничила с презрением и бесила сильнее, чем откровенная издевка. Мне захотелось вынудить его к открытой вспышке — невыносимо было смотреть на его невозмутимую физиономию и теряться в догадках, о чем он думает сейчас, но он, похоже, твердо решил не давать мне ни малейшего повода к выяснению отношений. 

— Что мы будем делать, если Саркофаг нас не впустит?

— Подумаем об этом тогда, когда он нас не впустит.

— Что мы будем делать, если он нас впустит?

— Станем искать Живую Книгу, чем бы она ни была. 

— Почему вы не спросите, зачем я задаю эти дурацкие вопросы?

— Поттер, вы задаете эти дурацкие вопросы, чтобы спровоцировать меня на скандал?

Я остановился. 

— Не считайте меня глупее, чем я есть.

— Уверяю вас, я объективно оцениваю ваши достоинства и недостатки.

— А я объективно оцениваю ваши.

— Назвать ваше мнение объективным — значит, извратить само понятие слова «объективность». 

— Объективно говоря, вы — преступник, которого так и не посадили, потому что за него заступилась одна из его жертв. 

— Мне все равно, как вы меня воспринимаете. Это ваша проблема, не моя. 

— Я был бы рад не воспринимать вас вообще, но, к сожалению, обстоятельства постоянно вынуждают меня к этому. 

— Всё сказали, Поттер?

Я втянул в себя воздух и постарался успокоиться. Выходило плохо.

— К чему эти позы? — Снейп вздохнул. — Я подписался на участие в этой затее, и вы тоже, так давайте не будет тратить время на споры. Выполним просьбу Альбуса и разойдемся — теперь уже навсегда.

— Навсегда — это хорошо. Я согласен.

Мы перешли через улицу. Поток прохожих редел по мере того, как мы приближались к нужному нам переулку. 

— И всё же удивительно, какую власть Альбус имеет над нашими душами, — проговорил Снейп. 

— Не только над нашими.

— Верно, но мы с вами в этом плане особенные.

— Не нравится мне такая особенность, — признался я. 

— Мое мнение на этот счет вам известно, — проворчал Снейп.

Должно быть, впервые мы ощутили друг к другу что-то вроде симпатии. 

— Думаете, мы справимся? 

— Вы трусите?

— Вы когда-нибудь перестанете говорить мне гадости?

— Даже и не знаю. Уж очень мне это занятие по душе. 

— Я заметил. Так что вы думаете — не найдут ли нас наутро играющими в песочек вон в том скверике?

— Если бы я сомневался в своих силах, я бы не согласился. По правде говоря, я и сам собирался сюда прийти, так что просьба Альбуса была высказана вовремя. Мои знания плюс ваша удачливость, и мы выберемся из Саркофага в здравом уме и с добычей. Альбус знал, кого отправлять на поиски Грааля. 

— Надеюсь, что мы свою миссию выполним успешней, чем рыцари Круглого стола. Хоть они и были достойней нас, а всё же Грааля не добыли.

— Ну, вы-то как раз стали бы хорошим дополнением ко двору короля Артура. Благородные лорды из Камелота были типичными гриффиндорцами — избыток отваги и принципов и недостаток…

— Договаривайте, — мрачно предложил я. — Недостаток ума.

— Мы условились не ссориться.

— Кажется, это будет не просто. 

Снейп приподнял уголок рта в намеке на улыбку. 

— Поглядите, все небо в рекламах. Маггловский Лондон похож на женщину легкого поведения. Размалевывает лицо, чтобы его купили. 

— Вы чересчур суровы. Это всё напускное. 

— Откуда вам знать? 

Мы завернули за угол и вошли в переулок. 

— Вот он, настоящий, — сказал я. — Темный, замкнутый, ничего лишнего, все двери на запоре. Совсем, как вы. 

— Это лишь одно из его лиц, — упорствовал Снейп. 

— То лицо мне было симпатичнее.

— Еще бы. Вы любите всё яркое и вульгарное.

— Я люблю жизнь, — возразил я. — Это Саркофаг?

— Да. 

Саркофаг замыкал узенький переулок, как замок. Это было здание в форме усеченной пирамиды без окон. Сложенный из того же красного, потемневшего от копоти и непогоды кирпича, что и остальные здания в округе, он казался совершенно чуждым этому месту. 

— Вот тут нашли Крейга, — Снейп показал на один из домов. — Стоял под дверями и бился в них головой. А Корвен сам добрался до Святого Мунго, но явно не понимал, что делает. Его вели инстинкты. 

Лестница, ведущая к единственному входу в Саркофаг, была широкой, и мы поднимались рядом. 

Я достал палочку, но Снейп меня остановил:

— Вы забыли — магия здесь не действует. 

— Тогда как мы войдем? 

— Либо Саркофаг нас впустит, либо нет. Заходим?

— Да. Покончим с этим поскорей.

— Покончим? Да ведь это только начало, — возразил Снейп. 

Он не успел коснуться медного кольца, вделанного в дверное полотно, как дверь распахнулась перед нами сама, словно кто-то внутри ждал нас и потянул ее на себя нетерпеливым рывком. 

Мы переглянулись. Враги или нет, но сейчас мы должны были держаться вместе. 

За порогом плескалась тьма, глубокая, как омут, и такая же холодная. 

Снейп шагнул вперед, я двинулся за ним. Я не испытывал страха, только сильное ощущение совершаемой ошибки. Это было не мое приключение. Саркофаг отвергал меня. Я чувствовал его враждебный настрой. 

Зато Снейпа он будто притягивал. Как и следовало ожидать, заряды у нас оказались противоположными. Плюс и минус. 

Вспыхнул свет. Я заморгал и поспешно огляделся. 

Никого. Мы были одни в огромном зале, стены которого представляли собой сплошные полки, забитые книгами. 

Снейп резко выдохнул. Его глаза засверкали, а на скулах выступил румянец возбуждения. 

— Потрясающе, — прошептал он. 

Единственный просвет между полками был занят огромным камином, в топке которого громоздились поленья. Огонь не горел. Перед камином располагался массивный дубовый стол и пара кресел. Это была единственная мебель в зале, не считая книжных полок. На столе стояли спиртовка, чайник, сахарница и несколько чашек: Саркофаг приготовился к приему гостей. 

— Холодно здесь, — заметил я.

— Да, — Снейп передернул плечами, и тут же в камине послышался хлопок, и по поленьям поползли языки пламени.

— Вот так сервис! — Снейп приподнял бровь.

— Это он для вас старается, — кисло сказал я.

— Кто?

— Саркофаг. Вы ему понравились.

— Не выдумывайте. 

Поток воздуха коснулся моей щеки. Дверь бесшумно захлопнулась. 

Я быстро повернулся и толкнул ее, уверенный, что встречу сопротивление. Но я ошибся; дверь открылась легко, и за ней лежал все тот же угрюмый переулок, залитый алым сиропом заката. 

— Закройте дверь, Поттер, — велел Снейп. – Вы только взгляните на это! Интересно, сколько времени нам понадобится на то, чтобы найти нужную книгу?

— Вечность, — ответил я. — Как будем искать?

— Нужно вытащить книгу. Быстро просмотреть. Если это она, вы сразу это поймете. 

— А по корешкам не видно? — безнадежно спросил я.

Снейп покачал головой. Жесткие пряди качнулись из стороны в сторону. От них пахло горьким миндалем, а может — цианидом. 

— Пожалуй, мантию придется снять. От возни с книгами одежда пачкается. 

Он снял мантию и аккуратно повесил ее на спинку кресла. Подумал и принялся расстегивать сюртук. 

Камин, каким бы большим он не был, не мог согреть огромный зал; по крайней мере, быстро. Тем не менее, воздух, только что бывший ледяным, заметно потеплел. 

Снейп расстегнул манжеты и засучил рукава рубашки.

— Я начну с того края нижней полки, — он указал на дальний угол зала. — А вы приступайте к этому.

Я уныло кивнул и стянул мантию, провожая взглядом удаляющегося Снейпа. 

Фигура у него была хорошая, особенно для его возраста. Вот что значит — мало есть. На супах не разжиреешь. 

Я присел и вытянул первую книгу. Зеленый переплет в мелких чешуйках, на фронтисписе — изображение дракона в рамке из отрубленных рук. 

«Деяния Великого Дракона, Господаря Валахского». 

Не то. 

Я поставил книгу на место. Вытащил следующую. 

Мы закончили с одной полкой и принялись за вторую. На пятом десятке книг у меня нещадно разболелась голова. 

— Который час? — крикнул я. 

Снейп взглянул на часы.

— Полночь. Мы пришли в девять. Три часа — это совсем немного. Нужно еще поработать.

— Так мы всю жизнь провозимся. 

— Ступайте к Альбусу и скажите, что вам некогда заниматься его поручениями, — холодно посоветовал Снейп. — А еще лучше — «выполнять его капризы». После этого он точно к вам больше не обратится, и вы будете свободны, как птичка. 

Я стиснул зубы и принялся за следующую полку.

Каторга, вот что это было такое. 

А Снейп, похоже, пребывал в состоянии блаженства. Я слышал, как он разговаривает сам с собой и даже пытается что-то мурлыкать. 

— Может, передохнем? — Я сел на пол и стал разминать мышцы рук. — Чаю выпьем?

— Хорошо, — отозвался Снейп.

Он подошел ко мне. Глаза у него горели. В руках он сжимал толстый том. 

— Это великолепно, — сказал он. — Библиотека уникальная. Я не только нигде не видел подобных книг, а даже о них не слышал; что там — имена авторов мне неизвестны.

Ему полагалось бы чувствовать себя расстроенным от того, что он обнаружил свое невежество, а он ликовал. Впрочем, может ли быть расстроенным человек, наткнувшийся на золотую россыпь? 

— Но нужной книги вы не нашли. 

— Нет, — Снейп помрачнел. — Не нравится мне эта ситуация. Здесь настоящая сокровищница, но есть здесь и нечто другое. Саркофаг даже не запирается, однако ни одна из книг не была вынесена за его пределы. И эти безумцы… я уверен, что здесь бывали посетители и кроме них. Но вышли отсюда только эти двое.

— Насчет других посетителей — это ваши предположения? 

— Не совсем, — Снейп сдвинул брови. — У меня есть сведения о троих предполагаемых посетителях Саркофага. Они собирались сюда прийти. 

— Но вы не знаете, исполнили ли они свое намерение. 

— Нет. Зато мне точно известно, что все они бесследно исчезли.

— Замечательно. И где же они?

— Вероятно, все еще здесь, в Саркофаге. Мы с вами на первом этаже, а в здании их, по меньшей мере, три. Сложно определить этажность здания без окон. 

Я представил себе бесчисленные залы, забитые книгами, и застонал. 

— Снейп, где вы работаете?

— А что? — насторожился он. — К чему вам это знать?

— К тому, что мне, например, утром надо быть в офисе. Если я ночами стану разбирать книги, а днем работать, то через неделю окажусь в Святого Мунго. Может, те двое потому и спятили? 

— Корвен спятил, потому что его кто-то покусал. 

— Может быть, книга? Вроде "Чудовищной Книги о Чудищах". 

— Возможно, — Снейп почесал бровь. — Это совсем неглупо. Колдомедикам следовало учесть и такую возможность. 

Он меня похвалил! Наверное, где-то соплохвост сдох. 

— Я поставлю чайник, — я потянулся к спиртовке и случайно коснулся чайника рукой. — Он горячий!

— Обслуга здесь на высоте, — сказал Снейп. — Куда там домовым эльфам. 

— Интересно, откуда Альбус узнал, что Книга здесь?

— Откуда он вообще все узнаёт?

— Только не говорите, что вы и здесь постарались!

— Очень смешно. Впервые я пришел сюда вместе с вами. 

— Это вы так сказали. 

— Поттер, вы меня разоблачили, — фыркнул Снейп. — На самом деле, я здесь живу. 

— А что, похоже: вы явно чувствуете себя здесь, как дома. Кстати, а откуда вам известны подробности о деле Саркофага? 

— Слухами земля полнится.

— Мимо вас точно ни один слух не проскочит. 

— Сбор информации — занятие увлекательное и со временем превращается в потребность.

— Шпионство постыдно.

— Вот как? Поттер, вы ведь и сами им занимались. В Хогвартсе вы шпионили за мной и за молодым Малфоем.

— Нет, я…

— Как еще назвать вашу манеру бродить по ночам в мантии-невидимке, подслушивая и подглядывая?

— Это… это другое. — Кровь прилила к моему лицу, щеки запылали. — Я делал это по необходимости!

— Да? Мне-то хоть задания давали, притом люди, которым я не мог отказать, — насмешливо заметил Снейп. — А вот вы действовали исключительно из любви к искусству. Да вы рождены, чтобы быть шпионом!

— Может быть, я чересчур любопытен…

— Так вот как это называется.

—… но я не способен предать тех, кто мне доверился!

Снейп замолчал и уставился в пол. Все-таки его проняло, а я уж думал, что не сумею пробить панцирь, который он нарастил на своей совести. 

— Не способны? — сказал он наконец. — Даже если тот, кто вам доверился – безумный убийца? 

— Я не мог бы ударить в спину даже безумного убийцу.

— Он никогда не поворачивался ко мне спиной. Он ни к кому не поворачивался спиной… за исключением вас, Поттер. Как назвать то, что вы сделали? Вы впустили его в свою душу…

— Вы не понимаете, о чем говорите. 

—… и растворили его в себе; лучше бы вы его убили: смерть он заслужил, но превращение в лишенного разума уродца – это чересчур даже для него. 

—- Неужели вам его жаль?

— Нет, жалость тут не при чем. Я говорю о соразмерности преступления и наказания. 

— Его преступления заслуживали любого наказания. Впрочем, я с вами согласен, — признался я. — Но я не мог поступить иначе. Всё вышло само собой. Собственно, я всего лишь защищался. Он едва не убил меня. Я лежал на полу, весь в крови, и ждал, когда он меня добьет, а он стоял надо мной и… толкал речь. Знаете, он выглядел таким жалким. Он почти победил, и все-таки я не мог его ненавидеть. Получить такое могущество и все для чего — потешить свое самолюбие, стать королем марионеток! Оказывается, могущество не равнозначно мудрости. Я впустил его в свою душу, чтобы показать ему, что существует нечто большее, чем тщеславие, чем власть над чужими жизнями, чем сила. Даже не знаю, как это назвать – может, воля к жизни вместо воли к власти… разум, красота, дружба… как это бывает, когда живешь не только для себя… не знаю. Он увидел все это, и его разум не выдержал. 

— Поттер, —- медленно сказал Снейп. – Вы меня поразили. Я не ожидал услышать от вас такое. Я беру назад всё, что о вас наговорил. И подберите челюсть. С открытым ртом вы выглядите еще нелепее, чем обычно. 

Я смутился — рот у меня и в самом деле приоткрылся. 

Кажется, мы сошлись в этом странном месте в неурочный час лишь для того, чтобы привести друг друга в изумление. 

Снейп сидел, сгорбившись, упершись локтями в колени и положив подбородок на ладони, сцепленные в «замок». В его зрачках отражалось пламя камина. 

Я видел, как сквозь маску ожесточения проступает страдание и замешательство, и мне стало неловко, будто я подглядывал в замочную скважину. 

— Мне жаль, что всё так сложилось, — сказал я.

— Избавьте меня от своих приступов человеколюбия.

— А вы меня — от припадков жалости к себе!

Меня просто затрясло от обиды: я и вправду ему посочувствовал, а он отмахнулся от меня, как от надоедливой мухи, мерзавец! Пусть хоть сдохнет, но моего сочувствия он больше не увидит. 

— Первое время, — сказал он вдруг, — мне было некогда размышлять о том, что я сделал. Слишком много всего на меня навалилось: я должен был выжить, спасти Драко, должен был добывать сведения и передавать их Минерве, да так, чтобы не попасться самому. И хоркруксы. Дьявольская карусель. Ни секунды для рефлексий. Потом были вы. Ваша победа. Потом – больница, следствие, снова больница. Я не хотел умирать. Не так, не в палате, на сером больничном белье, и чтобы зашла колдоведьма и сказала: «Этот готов». И я выжил. Мне повезло, хоть я и не слишком на это не рассчитывал. Меня оправдали, и я не умер. Все закончилось, но я продолжал дергаться; я так привык воевать на два фронта и жить на два дома, что мне постоянно казалось – я должен что-то делать, куда-то бежать; я поднимался ранним утром, ложился за полночь, но все и вправду кончилось; я никому не был нужен. А потом наступила тишина. И только тогда пришло осознание того, что я совершил. Я отправлялся в маггловский Лондон и бродил в толпе. Когда толпа на улицах редела, я заходил в ночные клубы; мне было всё равно, куда идти, лишь бы не вспоминать, как он посмотрел на меня и сказал: «Пожалуйста». Наверное, так я наматывал целые мили. Возвращался домой утром, падал и засыпал. А потом — всё сначала. Поттер, ваше желание исполнилось — я побывал в аду. 

— Но все ведь обошлось, — неуверенно сказал я. — И потом, так было нужно для дела. 

— Узнаю ученика по доводам учителя, — Снейп усмехнулся. — Я не жалуюсь. Нужно так нужно. И все же… в каком-то смысле я тоже был его учеником. 

— Дамблдор — хороший человек, — горячо возразил я. — Лучший из всех, кого я знаю.

— Верно. Вот только со мной он не очень хорошо обошелся — и никогда об этом не жалел. — Снейп снова взял книгу и наклонился над ней, жесткие пряди занавесили лицо, так что теперь я не мог видеть его выражения. 

— Знаете, мне вас не жаль, — начал я.

— Знаю, — он попытался меня оборвать, но я молчать не собирался. 

— Вы убили его… никто другой бы этого не сделал.

— Разумеется. — Снейп откинул волосы назад и холодно взглянул на меня. — Именно поэтому он меня и попросил, что больше никто бы не согласился. Оставим в стороне вопрос человеколюбия; в сущности, речь шла о том, чтобы погубить две жизни сразу — не только его, но и мою тоже. Я выскочил из капкана по чистой случайности. Не думаю, что в окружении Альбуса нашелся бы второй человек, который так цеплялся бы за жизнь, как я, и одновременно настолько ее презирал. Дамблдор обладает редкостным талантом: для всякого поручения он находит идеального исполнителя. 

— И он нашел вас, — произнес я без всякого выражения.

— И вас, — заметил Снейп. — Вы, Поттер, тоже идеальный исполнитель. Но, поскольку вы лучше меня, роль вам досталась самая что ни на есть героическая. 

— Я не считаю, что я лучше вас.

— Да бросьте. Конечно, лучше. 

— Нет. Я тоже убийца. 

— Нелегко с этим смириться? — Снейп мазнул по моему лицу взглядом и быстро отвернулся.

— Невозможно.

— Беллатрикс этого заслуживала… и потом, для нее лучше было умереть. Гораздо лучше, чем попасть в Азкабан. Я и сам бы предпочел смерть Азкабану. 

— После войны я так устал, — признался я. — Ничего не хотел. Вообще ничего.

— А сейчас?

— Сейчас… кое-какие желания вернулись.

— Прогресс налицо. Желаете, чтобы я умер?

— Я не хочу, чтобы еще кто-нибудь умирал. Даже вы. 

— В этом наши интересы совпадают, — сухо отозвался Снейп. — Кстати, о смерти. Идите домой, Поттер. Вы еле живы. 

— А вы?

— Я останусь. 

— Нет, идемте вместе. 

Снейп поднял бровь. 

— Те люди, о которых вы говорили — они все еще здесь, и кто знает, во что они тут превратились. Без палочки вы даже защититься не сможете, если они на вас нападут.

— Вообще-то, я умею защищаться и без палочки, — ему явно не хотелось уходить. — Но вы правы. Оставаться здесь одному неблагоразумно. Идемте. 

Мы договорились встретиться в седьмом часу вечера на следующий день.

Вернувшись домой, я рухнул в постель, как подкошенный. 

Утром я проснулся сам, без дружеской помощи кровати. Всё тело у меня ныло, будто по мне промчался отряд кентавров, преследующий Долорес Амбридж. Вчерашний день казался странным сном – Дамблдор, Снейп, Саркофаг и книги, книги, книги. 

Я вспомнил, сколько их было. Мы разобрали только две полки у одной из стен. Еще несколько полок, и придется прибегнуть к помощи стремянки. Я представил себе медленный путь вдоль стены из книг: влезаешь на лесенку, перебираешь несколько томов, спускаешься, передвигаешь стремянку, и снова, и снова – всю ночь напролет. А утром на службу. 

Эта перспектива настолько меня ужаснула, что я немедленно отправился к шефу и взял отпуск «по семейным обстоятельствам». Шеф посмотрел на меня странным взглядом: вся страна знала, что Гарри Поттер не женат и к тому же круглый сирота, однако стоило мне намекнуть, что я ведь могу вообще уволиться, как он без разговоров подписал заявление. Возможно, он и использовал мои способности ненадлежащим способом, но теми, что использовал, был доволен. 

Точно в назначенное время я был у Саркофага. Снейп уже ходил возле дверей с таким видом, будто я опоздал на полчаса. 

— Ну как, готовы к подвигам? 

— Вполне. Я взял отпуск. 

— Разумно. Работая днем и ночью, вы бы действительно долго не продержались.

— Вы же в свое время продержались. 

— У меня не было другого выхода. Незачем подвергать себя таким испытаниям без надобности. 

— Да уж. Выглядели вы тогда не лучшим образом.

— Я и сейчас выгляжу не лучшим образом, — фыркнул Снейп. — Природа постаралась. 

— Сейчас вы, по крайней мере, не похожи на ожившего покойника. 

— Неделя в Саркофаге, и оба мы будем похожи на покойников. На то он и Саркофаг.

— Ну и шутки у вас, — проворчал я. 

— Вполне достойны бывшего Пожирателя Смерти, не правда ли? 

— Так вот почему Саркофаг принял вас с такой охотой — почувствовал родственную душу!*

— Ваши шутки тоже веселыми не назовешь. 

— Это потому, что мне жутко. У вас нет чувства, что к нам приближается нечто ужасное?

— У вас гипертрофированное воображение, — Снейп посмотрел скептически.

— Возможно. Но это воображение — или интуиция — не раз спасали мне жизнь. Так вы не чувствуете… хотя о чем я спрашиваю? Вы ничего не чувствуете. 

Снейп промолчал. Мы принялись за работу. 

К полуночи я разваливался на части. От беспрерывной ходьбы гудели ноги, ныли мышцы рук — фолианты были тяжелыми, как камни, а я успел отвыкнуть от физических нагрузок. Снейп тоже осунулся; глаза у него совсем запали, и все же он выглядел счастливым. 

Как влюбленный, подумал я с завистью. Дамблдор столько говорил о великой силе любви, которой я обладал, но где она? Должно быть, спрятана так глубоко, что не достать, не добудиться. Ведь, в сущности, я никогда не любил. Я имею в виду настоящую любовь: когда по ночам считаешь звезды вместо того, чтобы спать, когда только и ждешь новой встречи, нового взгляда, нового прикосновения, когда мир сужается клином до точки — единственного и желанного человека… как это, должно быть, замечательно — любить! Хотя бы и вещь. 

Впрочем, нет. Вещь такой любовью не полюбишь. 

Мы перешли к верхним полкам, и мне стало не до любви. Теперь мы работали в паре: я забирался на лесенку и снимал пачку книг, Снейп их просматривал, пока я перетаскивал стремянку на новое место, и снова подавал их мне. Я вытаскивал новую стопку, заталкивал на ее место старые тома, и дальше, и дальше… 

— Всё, я устал, — мрачно сказал я. — Сейчас я грохнусь с этой стремянки вам на голову. 

— Спасибо, что предупредили, Поттер. Я буду начеку. 

Я уселся на ступеньку и оглядел библиотеку. Ламп здесь не было. Под сводами потолка сияли полосы янтарного света. 

— Давайте, я вас заменю, — предложил Снейп. 

— Так и будем перебирать эти книги одну за другой?

— Почему бы нет? 

— Их слишком много. А что мы будем делать с полками под потолком? Лестница слишком коротка, чтобы туда забраться, а летать я не умею. 

— Возможно, нам не придется туда лезть. Книга может быть и внизу.

— Вы в это верите?

Снейп стоял, оперевшись рукой о стремянку, и смотрел мне в лицо. 

— Сделаем перерыв, — сказал он и направился к камину. 

Я кое-как сполз со ступенек и потащился за ним. 

На столе лежала стопка инкунабул — меня уже мутило от одного их вида. Снейп все-таки нашел книги знакомых ему авторов и теперь увлеченно их перебирал.

Горячий чай оросил мой съежившийся желудок, как божественная благодать. 

— Почему вы решили, что я ничего не чувствую? — неожиданно спросил Снейп, поднимая голову. 

— Не знаю. Хотя нет, знаю. Я неверно выразился. Вы чувствуете слишком много, — я задумался, — а это все равно, что ничего. Вроде как буря на глубоком озере: водяные валы, молнии, ветер, и не дай Мерлин очутиться там в такое время на лодке — сомнет и раздавит; но в глубине никакого волнения нет, лишь тишина и мертвое спокойствие.

— Поттер, да вы поэт! Как будто у вас без этого мало недостатков, — Снейп скривился. — Я обычный человек. Правда, характер у меня скверный и нервы расшатаны, но в наше время это ближе к норме, чем очаровательная легкость нрава и безупречные манеры. А вы – буря, водяные валы… Не нужно меня идеализировать. 

— Я вас идеализирую?! — возмутился я.

— Разумеется. В вашем представлении я — идеальный злодей. 

— Уже нет, — я улыбнулся. — Ваш наряд вампира начал расползаться по швам. 

Снейп бросил невольный взгляд на свою мантию, переброшенную через подлокотник кресла, и усмехнулся. 

Прядь волос прилипла к его разгоряченной щеке, будто он попал под дождь.

Мне захотелось, чтобы поскорей наступило лето: возвращаться вечером домой и вдруг угодить под теплый ливень, войти в квартиру в одежде, тяжелой от влаги, и чтобы кто-нибудь, кому не все равно, сказал: «Гарри, какой ты остолоп! Бегаешь под дождем, как мальчишка!» 

Я откинулся на теплую, обитую бархатом спинку и прикрыл глаза. 

В голове бродили бесцельные, бесформенные мысли. 

Произойдут ли в моей жизни перемены, и если да — будут ли они к лучшему? Иногда мне хотелось раствориться в воздухе и слиться с ним. Это не было депрессией, а только желанием обрести единство с чем-то значимым. Когда-то у меня была цель, и она была столь важна, что в сравнении с ней всякая другая казалась мелкой и обыденной. После войны я лишился точки опоры: я не умел проживать свои дни без видимого смысла и не умел определить, в чем же он для меня заключается. 

— Как вы думаете, в чем смысл жизни? — спросил я Снейпа, с упоением роющегося в груде книг. 

Он посмотрел с недоумением. 

— Вам нечем заняться, Поттер? Идите сюда, я найду для вас работу. 

— А смысл? — философски спросил я, но все же присоединился к нему. 

— Вы только посмотрите! — Снейп открыл одну из книг. — Амирус Стагриус, «Гармония пространств»! 

Я неловко пожал плечами. Название мне ни о чем не говорило. Как, впрочем, и имя автора. 

— Поттер, вы неуч, — Снейп был так увлечен, что даже не смог как следует облить меня презрением. — Стагриус в своих дневниках упоминал, что собирается написать этот трактат, но все были уверены, что он не успел этого сделать.

— Приятная неожиданность, — вежливо сказал я.

Снейп отмел мои потуги на любезность движением брови, но тут же вновь не удержался от восклицания. Я начинал чувствовать себя лишним на этом празднике духа. 

Снейп провел ладонью по переплету одной из инкунабул и обвел взглядом бесконечные ряды полок, прогибающихся под тяжестью книг. Должно быть, такое же зачарованное выражение лица было у меня, когда я впервые очутился в лавке Олливандера. Это как попасть в Страну Чудес – в твою персональную Страну, где каждое чудо предназначено только тебе и потому стопроцентно попадает в цель. 

— Немыслимо! — прошептал он. — Здесь можно провести целую жизнь.

— Мрачноватое место для жизни, — заметил я.

— Вы ничего не понимаете, — оборвал меня Снейп. 

Я не возражал. Я и вправду не был способен понять его сейчас — если вообще когда-нибудь был на это способен.

— Мне кажется, книги, нужной Дамблдору, здесь нет, — сказал я. 

— У вас было пророческое видение? — ехидно осведомился Снейп. — Вам явился Фантом Библиотеки и поведал вам Истину?

— Как вы мне надоели с вашими подковырками… Я предлагаю вот что: обойти все этажи и осмотреть все комнаты. Собственно, с такого осмотра нам и следовало начинать. Это вы сбили меня с толку — одурели от запаха книг и бросились потрошить полки, как маньяк. 

Снейп прикусил губу и прожег меня яростным взглядом, но возразить ему было нечего. 

— Если мы не найдем ничего похожего на Книгу или ее предполагаемое хранилище, — продолжил я, удовлетворенный его молчанием, — вернемся сюда и снова примемся за поиски. Что скажете?

— Хорошо, — неохотно процедил он. — Приступим к осмотру сейчас?

— Лучше с утра. Мы оба устали…

— Говорите только за себя.

— Черт возьми, Снейп!

— Будьте любезны со мной не фамильярничать!

— Да вашу мать! — заорал я. — Снейп! Сэр! Вам под полтинник, а мы несколько часов подряд таскаем тяжеленные книги, и будь я проклят, если вы не устали. Даже я устал, а я вас на двадцать лет моложе! Жаль, что вы себя не видите: вы похожи на летучую мышь, которая восемь лет провисела в пещере без воды и пищи и вот-вот свалится вниз головой на какой-нибудь сталактит. 

Снейп сидел в кресле, уставившись в пол — нога на ногу, носок ботинка нервически дергается. 

Сейчас завопит, — подумал я. Как иерихонская труба. Стены Саркофага обрушатся, и мы оба будем погребены под тоннами книг: бывший Упивающийся Смертью, профессор Северус Снейп — одна штука, и бывший Спаситель Отечества, Гарри Джеймс Поттер — одна штука. 

— На сталагмит, — нормальным человеческим голосом произнес Снейп.

— А? — не понял я.

— На сталактит нельзя упасть вниз головой, они растут на сводах пещер. Так что — на сталагмит. 

Он поднял глаза. В них мерцала усмешка. 

Кажется, обошлось. 

— Если вы чувствуете себя слишком утомленным, Поттер, или боитесь рыскать по Саркофагу ночью — хотя не понимаю, какая, право, разница? — приступим к осмотру с утра. 

Я посмотрел на его ехидную физиономию и решил не связываться. Хочет потешить свое зудящее самолюбие за мой счет, пусть потешит. Скоро мы с ним расстанемся, чтобы больше никогда не увидеться. Это же здорово, правда?

И он никогда не отдаст мне то, чего не брал взаймы. 

Кажется, я брежу. 

— Ступайте домой, Поттер, — предложил Снейп. — Со мной ничего не случится. А случится, вы, я полагаю, не расстроитесь. 

— Мы уйдет отсюда вместе и вместе вернемся, — твердо сказал я. — Я обещал Альбусу не оставлять вас одного. 

—- Вот как? Он взял с вас такое обещание? — удивился Снейп. — На него не похоже.

— Тем не менее.

Я сам не понимал, для чего мне понадобилась эта ложь, но в эту минуту я сам в нее поверил и твердо встретил вопрошающий взгляд Снейпа. 

— Ну, хорошо, — уступил он. — Только я собирался провести здесь еще какое-то время. 

— Я не спешу. В конце концов, у меня отпуск. 

— В ваши годы отпуск нужно проводить иначе. 

— А как вы проводили свободное время, когда вам было двадцать пять?

— За книгами, — Снейп иронически дрогнул бровью. — Но ведь это был я.

— Какая разница?

— Вы вправду не понимаете или пытаетесь поддержать светскую беседу?

— Если вам не хочется об этом говорить, не говорите. Я вас не заставляю.

— Странно, но у меня такое чувство, что заставляете, — пробормотал Снейп. 

— Очень нужно.

— Забавно, как интонация изменяет смысл фразы. Уберите из нее сарказм, и получится, что вам и в самом деле необходимо знать, в чем заключается разница между нами.

Снейп откинулся назад и, прогнувшись, начал массировать себе поясницу. 

«Возбуждающее зрелище». Непрошеная мысль промелькнула в мозгу, растворилась в кровеносных сосудах и по ним стекла в пах. Потом до меня дошло, о чем — и о ком! — я подумал, но я поспешил списать нелепый приступ желания на весну и гормоны, вытаявшие из-под зимнего слоя апатии. 

— Не то, чтобы необходимо… просто интересно, — сказал я, чтобы скрыть смущение.

— Я не смогу вам объяснить. Вам не понять тех, кто обречен на отчаяние и ненависть к себе. 

— Зачем вы так говорите? — мне стало не по себе от его тона. — Я вовсе не такой любимчик судьбы, каким вам кажусь: и мне порой приходится не сладко. Решив, что счастья вам не видать ни при каком раскладе, вы сами загоняете себя в капкан. 

— Стоит выбраться из одного капкана, как тут же попадаешь в другой. 

— Значит, и пытаться не стоит? Забиться в свою нору и сидеть там, не высовывая носа? Я бы так не мог. Мне кажется, и вы тоже.

— Откуда вам знать? Впрочем, вы правы. Я научился проигрывать. Тебя сбивают с ног, ты поднимаешься и идешь дальше, и снова получаешь удары, но все равно – идешь дальше. Если принять жизнь целиком, то единственное поражение ничего не изменит, ведь впереди – новые дела и новые победы.

— И новые поражения.

— Да. И поражений будет больше.

— Только не у меня. 

Снейп задумчиво посмотрел поверх моей головы. 

— Я все время забываю, как вы молоды, — сказал он, и я не услышал в его голосе издевки. 

— Дело не в молодости, а в решимости, — возразил я. — После окончания войны какое-то время я болтался на поверхности жизни, и меня носило туда-сюда, от истерического веселья к беспричинному отчаянию. Но однажды я решил — довольно. Я не позволю своим эмоциям портить себе жизнь.

— И теперь вы счастливы? — недоверчиво спросил Снейп.

— Нет, — ответил я с запинкой. — Но я и не несчастлив, а это уже что-то, правда?

Снейп посмотрел на меня странно — как будто ему стало меня жаль, и эта как бы жалость побудила меня решительно сказать:

— Но я буду счастливым. Я решил быть счастливым, и я обязательно буду. 

— Если бы достаточно было принять решение… Я рациональный человек и не люблю неопределенности. Но как ни планируй, а жизнь всё поворачивает по-своему. Я уже смирился с тем, что всегда приходится действовать по обстоятельствам, и не так, как рассчитывал. 

— Вас это огорчает? 

Снейп нетерпеливо вздохнул. Ему хотелось остаться наедине с книгами, а я отнимал у него время, вынуждая отвечать на глупые вопросы. 

— Уже нет. В моем возрасте со многим смиряешься. 

— Как это неприятно — смиряться.

— Приходится. 

Я покачал головой.

— Я, пожалуй, не стану. 

— Да вы уже со многим смирились, Поттер. Посмотрите на себя: вы стали тихим, как ягненок, — Снейп окончательно потерял терпение и перестал миндальничать. — И многое у вас еще впереди, уж вы мне поверьте!

— Как ягненок? — пробормотал я. — «И возляжет лев рядом с агнцем»… да, вы правы. Жизнь смиряет. 

— Но не настолько, чтобы отказать себе в удовольствии почувствовать себя львом? — ядовито осведомился Снейп.

— А зачем мне впадать в самоуничижение?

— Может, вы и лев, но не дикий. Дрессированный лев Альбуса Дамблдора. Гарри, кольцо!

С этими словами он поднялся и прошелся вдоль полок, оставив меня смотреть поверх страниц в топку камина, где огонь прыгал по поленьям, как заправский цирковой лев. 

— Хотел бы я быть, как все, — сказал я, когда Снейп вернулся.

— Никто не бывает, как все. 

— Но многие умело притворяются. 

— Притворяйтесь и вы. 

— Не могу. Как можно отказаться от своей сути?

— Тогда не жалуйтесь.

— Это я-то жалуюсь?! — возмутился я. — Кстати, не пора ли нам уходить?

— Ммм… пожалуй, — Снейп кивнул. — Интересно, что произойдет, если я попытаюсь вынести отсюда какую-нибудь книгу?

— Давайте попробуем и узнаем, — неуверенно сказал я. — Конечно, результат может оказаться печальным, но вдруг обойдется? Саркофаг к вам вроде как хорошо относится. Я бы тоже взял с собой что-нибудь, но, боюсь, мне это с рук не сойдет.

— А что бы вы с собой взяли? — полюбопытствовал Снейп. 

— Да была тут одна книжка… про господаря Валахии. 

Я подошел к первой из проверенных полок и вытащил крайнюю книгу. Посмотрел на обложку. Толстая и прозрачная, она походила на корку льда, в которую вмерзли серебряные звезды царя Давида. 

Снейп заглянул мне через плечо, и я снова почувствовал этот сладко-горький запах: миндаль… а может, яд. 

— «Восемнадцать способов вскрытия Соломоновой печати на сосудах, заключающих в себе джиннов», — прочитал он вслух. — У вас завалялась бутыль с джинном, Поттер?

— Нет, из джинов у меня только «Бифитер». Странно… наверное, я перепутал книги местами.

Я вытащил следующий том. Потом еще один. Поднял глаза на Снейпа.

Он быстро пересек зал и принялся проверять книги с другого конца полки. 

— Что? — крикнул я. 

— Названия изменились. Это не те книги, которые стояли здесь раньше.

Снейп бросился вытаскивать тома наугад. 

— О, дьявол, — пробормотал он. — Когда же они успели поменяться? Нам следует организовать наблюдение.

Он поднялся, отряхивая пыль с колен. 

— Вы как, не против остаться здесь на ночь? Мы могли бы спать по очереди в этих креслах. 

— Я против, — пробормотал я. — Но я останусь. 

Снейп меня не слушал, уставившись в книгу, которую держал раскрытой на весу — что-то вроде географического атласа, насколько я мог судить. 

— Поттер, это вам ничего не напоминает? — спросил Снейп. 

Я приблизился и взглянул на испещренную линиями мелованную страницу.

— Лабиринт.

Рисунок представлял собой план здания: схематичные лестницы, коридоры, контуры помещений, и ни единой надписи. На чертеже пульсировала жирная алая точка. 

— Как живая, — сказал я. 

Мы посмотрели друг на друга, потом — на дверь. Не на ту, через которую мы вошли, а на другую, уводившую в глубь Саркофага. 

— Я не хочу ждать до утра, — заявил Снейп.

В его глазах разгорался исследовательский энтузиазм. Я понял, что, если я откажусь идти с ним, он отправится один. Какими бы ни были наши отношения, я себе не прощу его гибели или исчезновения. Кроме того, я и сам ощутил ту нервную щекотку, которая толкала меня бродить ночами по коридорам Хогвартса и лезть, куда не просят. 

— Это где, этажом выше?

— Вроде бы, — Снейп нахмурился, рассматривая план. — Вот это — лестница, так? Коридор, потом — зал или комната… мне кажется, кто-то не слишком утруждал себя соблюдением пропорций… а в этой комнате — Нечто. 

— Идемте, — я направился к двери. — Вдруг нам удастся покончить с заданием уже сегодня? Тогда я смогу отгулять свой отпуск. А вы чем планируете заняться?

— Мы еще ничего не нашли, — напомнил Снейп. — Но, раз уж вы об этом заговорили, я бы еще здесь поработал. 

— Ужасно, до чего может довести человека любовь к знаниям, — посочувствовал я. — Был царь природы, стал червь. Книжный. 

— Что поистине ужасно, так это ваше остроумие. 

Мы вышли из библиотеки и оказались в маленьком круглом тамбуре, служившем началом уводящему вверх коридору, а точнее, лестничной шахте. Шахта освещалась тусклым светом, столь унылым и безжизненным, что мой пыл сразу угас, сменившись предчувствием чего-то скверного. 

Снейп же, напротив, выразил одобрение этой гнилостной иллюминацией.

— Я-то думал, придется идти на ощупь, — сказал он.

— Не пришлось бы, — возразил я. — Я захватил из дому фонарик. Электрический. 

— Вы предусмотрительны. Возможно, фонарь нам еще пригодится. 

Снейп пошел впереди, я старался не отставать. Поднимались мы недолго. Вскоре шахта приняла горизонтальное направление, потолок косо ушел вверх — мы оказались на втором этаже. Освещение ослабевало, пока, наконец, я не обнаружил себя в темноте. Снейп двигался уверенно; должно быть, сказывалась привычка к подземельям. 

Пол под ногами слегка пружинил. Казалось, мы идем по ковру, но это был не ковер, а что-то вроде губки. Он заглушал наши шаги. Это было хорошо, но если бы кто-то подкрался к нам, то и его шагов мы бы не услышали. Мне захотелось увидеть лицо Снейпа, но в темноте можно было различить только смутно белеющее пятно. Тогда я протянул руку и коснулся его плеча. Прикосновение к шерстяной ткани, под которой угадывалась теплая плоть, вернуло мне душевное равновесие. 

— Чертова темнота, — сказал я.

— Что? — спросил Снейп, и я понял, что говорил шепотом. 

— Где мы?

— Мне известно столько же, сколько и вам, то есть — ничего. Судя по всему, мы на втором этаже. 

— Зажжем свет? — Я нащупал в кармане фонарик. 

— Лучше не надо. 

— Думаете, здесь кто-то есть?

Снейп промолчал. Мы вышли в просторное помещение — я почувствовал это по движению воздуха и инстинктивному ощущению простора. 

— Я включаю фонарик, — предупредил я, и тут помещение озарилось светом. 

Я прикрыл глаза ладонью и придвинулся ближе к Снейпу. 

Когда зрение адаптировалось, я увидел, что мы попали в зал каплевидной формы. Мы находились в самой узкой его части. Зал был пуст, только у противоположной входу стены стояла клетка из толстых железных прутьев. В клетке никого не было. 

— Какая странная планировка, — сказал Снейп.

— Здесь все странное, — отозвался я. 

Я чувствовал себя ужасно глупо: пустое помещение не таило в себе никакой угрозы, однако мне хотелось вцепиться в Снейпа и держать его за руку, пока мы отсюда не выйдем. И ведь я не из пугливых, так в чем же дело? 

Снейп смотрел на клетку. Его лицо напряглось, впалые щеки побледнели. Он слегка повернул ко мне голову, и я понял: он ощущает то же, что и я. 

— Книги здесь нет. Или мы оказались не в том помещении, или… Думаю, нам следует уйти, — сказал он. 

И тут клетка лязгнула. 

Я так и подскочил. Снейп тоже дернулся. Палочки оказались у нас в руках одновременно. Умом я понимал, что палочка мне ни к чему, но с ней я чувствовал себя уверенней. 

Клетка снова залязгала, заходила ходуном и выбросила из себя Это. 

На что оно было похоже? Ни на что. 

Формально в нем было нечто общее с маленьким драконом: крылья, короткие лапы, длинная шея, узкая голова… только эта голова была вовсе не голова. Голова у твари торчала между передними лапами – вырост с единственным глазом, а это длинное было скорее хоботом. Оно ритмично открывалось на конце и частично выворачивалось наружу, как перчатка, потом багровая плоть втягивалась обратно. До нас докатилась волна смрада, словно где-то поблизости разбили вагон тухлых яиц. Существо уставилось на нас бельмастым глазом и потащилось в нашу сторону. Оно передвигалось короткими рывками. Мне показалось, что оно пытается бежать, но не может, и все равно пытается; лапы-отростки то и дело подгибались, и тварь с чавкающим звуком припадала к полу, трепыхая сложенными крыльями; хобот раскрывался-выворачивался, испуская резкий свист и новые порции вони. Гладкая, сочащаяся слизью кожа чудовища, сначала бледно-зеленого, трупного цвета, темнела на глазах. 

Я не выдержал и направил в его сторону палочку. 

— Avada Kedavra!

— Поттер! — воскликнул Снейп.

Он мог не утруждаться.

Ничего не произошло. Палочка осталась мертвым куском дерева, а тварь продолжала приближаться. Свист, вырывавшийся из хобота, превратился в хрип, а кожа побурела. 

Я даже сбежать не мог: Снейп стоял рядом и разглядывал чудовище с бестрепетным любопытством. Гордость была сильнее испытываемого мной омерзения. Я не мог допустить, чтобы Снейп счел меня трусом. 

Чудовище остановилось.

\- Хххааа!

Я пошатнулся. Мерлин, какая вонь! 

«Перчатка» наполовину вывернулась наружу, из нее хлынула какая-то дрянь, а затем вывалились и закачались в воздухе лиловые мешочки внутренностей. 

Монстр повалился на пол, распластавшись по нему, как раздавленная жаба. 

— Сдох, — прошептал я. 

— Да, — Снейп шагнул к существу.

— Вы что, с ума сошли? — я дернул его за рукав. — Скорее уходим отсюда.

Кожа чудовища начала расползаться, над тушей поднялось облачко дыма. Оно горело изнутри, хоть и трудно было представить, что эта груда слизи может гореть. 

Снейп бросил на существо последний взгляд и кивнул.

— Пойдемте. 

На этот раз я зажег фонарь. Идти в темноте после того, что мы видели, оказалось выше моих сил. 

— Что это была за тварь? — спросил я, когда мы вернулись в библиотеку. 

— Не знаю, Поттер. Почувствовали запах?

— А что, можно было его не почувствовать? Меня едва не стошнило. Тухлые яйца.

— Сероводород. Мне кажется, это существо задохнулось. Наш воздух для него не годится. 

— Нам повезло, — я посмотрел на свою палочку. — Магия на него не подействовала. 

— Она вообще здесь не действует… А как это существо двигалось! Должно быть, в мире, откуда оно явилось, меньшая сила тяжести.

— Хорошо, что оно само окочурилось. 

— Хорошо?! Животное из иного мира — неужели вам не жаль, что не удалось понаблюдать за ним подольше?

— Оно еле передвигалось, и все же первое, что оно сделало — попыталось на нас наброситься. 

— Мы не знаем, чего оно хотело. 

— Уж точно не собиралось нас облобызать!

— Поттер, я вас не узнаю. Не вы ли миловались с гиппогрифом?

— Гиппогриф — это другое. Все животные, с которыми я до сих пор сталкивался, даже василиск, могли быть жуткими, непредсказуемыми, опасными для жизни, но это… это… оно было отвратительно. Его не должно здесь быть, и точка!

— Вы и обо мне такое говорили, — заметил Снейп. 

— Мало ли что я говорил? — проворчал я. — При чем здесь это?

— Как бы то ни было, а твари больше нет. Однако Саркофаг не перестает преподносить нам сюрпризы. Все, Поттер. На сегодня довольно. Пойдемте. 

— А как насчет подежурить?

— Вам же до смерти хочется оказаться дома и смыть с себя этот запах.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Вас видно насквозь.

— Какой ужас. Стало быть, я похож на сито?

— Очень похожи — в одно ухо влетает, в другое вылетает.

— Тогда уж на крокетные ворота. 

— Идемте, Поттер. 

— А книги?

— Книги подождут. Мне нужно подумать. Возможно, посоветоваться с Альбусом. 

Снейп бросил полный сожаления взгляд на книжный Монблан на столе. 

— Возьмите хоть одну, — предложил я. 

Снейп протянул руку к Стагриусу… и остановился. 

— В другой раз. 

Мы вышли на лестницу. 

Запах тухлятины пропитал мою одежду насквозь. Я с наслаждением вдохнул ночной воздух. 

— Бог мой, как хорошо! — вырвалось у меня. — Вы только взгляните на звезды!

— Звезды как звезды.

— С кем я разговариваю?!

— Вот именно. 

— Весна, чудная ночь… 

—… в занюханном лондонском переулке…

—… и никого, кто мог бы сказать: «Гарри, послушай, как бьется мое сердце!» 

— Ваша жизнь сера и уныла, — иронически посочувствовал Снейп. 

— «Унылая жизнь» — это чушь. Судьба человека зависит от него самого.

— Это не так. Вы не всегда можете выбирать, каким путем пойти, а если все же выбираете, зачастую оказывается, что вы себя обманывали, и выбор сделан кем-то другим.

— Но как относится к этому выбору, решать все равно мне. И я не собираюсь сдаваться. 

— Вы повзрослели, — Снейп помолчал, а потом выдал такое, что я едва не свалился со ступенек. — Жаль, что нашему знакомству суждено было состояться слишком рано.

— То есть, повстречайся я вам впервые уже взрослым, вы бы иначе ко мне относились?

— Я ведь уже иначе к вам отношусь, разве не так?

Я был вынужден согласиться. 

— Во сколько мне прийти завтра?

— Завтра не приходите. Я понимаю, что Альбусу не терпится, но он ждал очень долго и подождет еще день. У меня есть неотложная работа. Я пришлю вам сову, когда буду готов. 

— Ладно. Что я могу сделать?

— Ничего, Поттер, — Снейп пожал плечами. — Займитесь устройством личной жизни. Посвятите день поискам человека, который будет лепетать: «Гарри, мое сердце бьется для тебя!»

— Аспид, — буркнул я. — Я могу отсюда аппарировать? 

— Разумеется.

— Тогда — до свиданья.

Снейп кивнул и пошел прочь, заложив руки за спину. Перед аппарацией я успел увидеть, что он остановился и смотрит на звезды. 

Есть особенное удовольствие в том, чтобы наслаждаться бездельем, когда другие работают. В выходные у меня никогда не бывает того ощущения полной, безмятежной свободы, которое я испытываю в отпуске в будние дни. Прохожие с озабоченными лицами спешат по своим делам, а ты скользишь себе по поверхности времени, как лодка по реке. Особенно приятно это ощущение весной. 

Ложась в постель, я ожидал кошмаров, но спал на удивление хорошо. К счастью, ночью меня еще хватило на то, чтобы снять чары с кровати, и я проспал до полудня, а потом отправился бродить по городу. 

Посидел у Флориана, зашел во «Флориш и Блоттс» и тут же выскочил наружу: вид книжных полок вызвал у меня приступ идиосинкразии. Собрался было навестить близнецов, но передумал — в последнее время их здоровая жизнерадостность казалась мне утомительной. 

Рон и Гермиона давно зазывали меня к себе в гости, и я подумал, что сегодня как раз самый подходящий для этого случай. 

Влажный ветер пах солнцем. На углу цветочница продавала нарциссы. Я купил букетик для Гермионы, мимоходом вспомнив о Малфоях — интересно, каково им живется во Франции? В такой день я даже к Драко не испытывал былой неприязни.

Сразу после свадьбы Гермиона настояла на том, чтобы жить отдельно от прочих Уизли. Рон согласился без особого сопротивления. Как мне показалось, если он и возражал, то лишь из стремления угодить матери, сам же был рад-радешенек вырваться из Норы. Молли, разумеется, обиделась, но Гермиона проявила редкую твердость духа, и я ее понимал: в малых дозах Нора забавна, но жить там постоянно — сомнительное удовольствие. 

Я аппарировал в пригород, где обосновались счастливые супруги. В соседях у них были маги, так что я не стал озираться по сторонам в поисках кандидата на стирание памяти, а прямиком направился к знакомому коттеджу. Настоящее семейное гнездышко — на крыше ворковали голуби, на крыльце сидела гладкая пестрая кошка. 

Дверь открыл Рон.

— Привет, Гарри. Проходи. 

Кошка не спеша поднялась и отошла в сторонку. 

— Подружка старика Косолапуса?

— Да, он у нас еще молодец. Морда шире моей. 

— Тебя хуже кормят?

— У него меньше забот. Еда, сон и любовь — мне бы так!

— Размечтался. 

— Гермиона еще не вернулась. Будешь ужинать?

Я согласился. Прогулки способствуют хорошему аппетиту. 

Стол на кухне был накрыт. Рон поставил второй прибор, широко улыбнулся. 

— Приятного аппетита. Как здорово, что ты зашел! Сто лет тебя не видел. 

— Ну, не стоит преувеличивать. Две недели назад мы ходили на квиддич. 

— Не напоминай… проклятый тотализатор. 

— «Гарпии» были не в форме. Гермиона знает, что ты продулся?

— Я не сказал, и ты не говори, — Рон вздохнул. — Ладно, чего там. Деньги ко мне не идут. Мы, Уизли, все такие невезучие. 

— Зато счастливы в любви.

— Это да, — Рон просиял. 

Веснушек у него меньше не стало — весной его щеки по-прежнему походили на перепелиные яйца, а вот волосы спереди уже начали редеть, как у Артура. 

— Ты сегодня выходной?

— Взял отпуск.

— Отпуск! — Рон застонал. — Мерлин мой, как я хочу в отпуск!

— Что тебя останавливает? Возьми. 

— Не сейчас же! Возьму летом. Поедем с Гермионой к морю. Кстати, а зачем тебе понадобилось брать отпуск в марте? Мог бы присоединиться к нам.

— И нарушить вашу семейную идиллию? Я не такой изверг. Мне все равно, когда отдыхать. К тому же, Дамблдор попросил меня сделать для него кое-что.

— А, — Рон кивнул. — Как он?

— Нормально — если его положение вообще можно счесть нормальным.

— Да уж, — Рон задумчиво повозил вилкой в пюре. — Черт знает что такое. А Снейп гуляет на свободе. 

— Собственно, в произошедшем нет его вины, — возразил я.

— Не так давно ты совсем другое говорил, — Рон взглянул на меня с любопытством. 

— Я изменил свое мнение. 

Я помолчал. 

— Мы с ним работаем. 

— В смысле?!

— Со Снейпом. Над поручением Альбуса — он нас попросил. 

— Ужас. Гарри, ты не должен…

— Все нормально, Рон. Я уже давно не школьник. 

— А все-таки — это ведь Снейп! Кстати, как он?

Я пожал плечами.

— По-моему, в порядке. 

— Он к тебе не пристает?

— То есть?

— Он же педик.

Мне будто кипятком в лицо плеснули. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Свечку ему держал или сам в процессе участвовал?

Злоба, прозвучавшая в моем голосе, удивила меня самого, а Рон и вовсе замер, не донеся до рта вилку. Комочек пюре сорвался с нее и шлепнулся обратно в тарелку. 

— Ты что это, Гарри? Взял Снейпа под свою опеку?

— Нет, — я все не мог справиться с охватившим меня гневом. — Нет, Рон. Но я не люблю, когда человека оскорбляют за его спиной, да притом бездоказательно. 

— Раньше ты не был так щепетилен, — хмыкнул Рон. — Сколько раз ты обвинял Снейпа в грехах похуже? За его спиной. Без единого доказательства. 

— Люди взрослеют, — неохотно ответил я. — И становятся умнее.

Разумеется, дело было не в Снейпе. Дело во мне. Черт побери тебя и твою лошадь, Рон! Неужели ты и мне бросишь с тем же пренебрежением: «Ты что, педик, Гарри?»

А я отвечу: «Да».

— Что — «да»? — Рон вовсю уминал свой ужин, успев позабыть и о Снейпе, и о его интимных пристрастиях.

— Ничего. Это я о своем.

— О девичьем, — хмыкнул Рон. 

Иногда лучшие друзья безумно раздражают, и раздражение тем сильнее, что нельзя его высказать, не спровоцировав ненужной ссоры. 

— Читал новую статью Томагавка? Как он отделал Скримджера! — Рон захихикал. 

— Кажется, он и по Перси прошелся?

— Содрал с него кожу заживо, приятель! Когда я узнаю, кто этот тип, поставлю ему бутылку «Огдена». Странно, что его никто не вычислил.

— При такой манере подавать информацию сохранить анонимность — значит сохранить физиономию целой. 

Хлопнула входная дверь, и через гостиную простучали легкие каблучки. 

— О, вот и моя старушка. 

— Гарри! Добрый вечер, — «старушка» на миг замерла в дверях, просияв улыбкой. Солнечные лучи, уже приобретшие красноватый вечерний оттенок, запутались в ее волосах, окружив их подобием ореола. — Здравствуй, милый. Как прошел день?

— Прекрасно. А ты как? Выглядишь усталой.

— Опять в Министерстве какая-то буча, — пожаловалась Гермиона. — Должно быть, нам поменяют руководителя. Ужасно некстати, я только приспособилась работать с Каррутерсом. 

— Здесь как раз про это написано, — Рон протянул Гермионе «Пророк».

— До чего ехидный тип, — заметила она, присев на краешек стола и пробежав статью глазами. — Яд со страниц так и капает. 

— Публика его любит. 

— Публика! Ей бы гладиаторские бои смотреть. Чаю? — предложила Гермиона. 

— А ты сама-то ужинала?

— Я не ужинаю. 

— Фигуру бережет, — Рон поднялся из-за стола и приобнял Гермиону за талию. 

Та отмахнулась. 

— Просто не хочу. 

— Как это можно не хотеть есть? — Рон возвел глаза к небу— – Гарри, ты извини, но я обещал отцу занести одну штуку. Как это называется, Гермиона?

— Блендер. 

— Точно. Его. 

— Зачем Артуру блендер? — удивился я. 

— Откуда я знаю? Просто хочет. 

— Ну-ну. Передай привет ему и Молли. 

— Обязательно, — Рон взял с полки коробку, с сомнением ее осмотрел. — Эта штука не взорвется?

— Нет, если ты не станешь насыпать в нее летучий порох, — успокоила его Гермиона. 

— Вот и ладно. Пока, Гарри. Заходи почаще — а я постараюсь не обещать отцу блендеров.

Рон помахал рукой и исчез в камине. 

— Ох, как я устала! — Гермиона плюхнулась на табуретку, вытянула длинные ноги в модных туфельках. — Косолапуса не видел?

— Только его даму сердца.

— Которую из них?

— Их что, много?

— Мой кот — жуткий бонвиван, — сообщила Гермиона. — Старый развратник. Ну, Гарри, как ты живешь? 

— Все по-прежнему. 

— Все-все-все, — промурлыкала Гермиона, вращая чашку на блюдце. — У тебя кто-то есть?

— Сейчас нет.

— Жаль, — она улыбнулась. — Весной грустно быть одному.

— Да, — я вздохнул. — Но что поделаешь? Я не настолько боюсь одиночества, чтобы проводить время с кем попало. 

— Ты всегда был разборчив. Или придирчив? Может быть, у тебя просто завышенные требования?

— Не в этом дело. У меня вообще нет никаких требований. Но я хочу настоящего чувства, а те, что у меня были, все какие-то… второсортные. 

— И к Джинни тоже?

— Я не помню, — честно признался я. — Это было так давно. И потом, подростковые влюбленности не в счет. Ничего из них не выходит. 

— Это почему же? У нас с Роном вышла семья. 

— Из нас с Джинни семьи не выйдет, — твердо сказал я. 

— А жаль. Она хорошая девушка. Ее единственный недостаток — вспыльчивость, если считать это недостатком, а не признаком горячего темперамента. 

— Забавно, я тоже об этом думал — о связи вспыльчивости и темперамента, я имею в виду. Только не по отношению к Джинни. 

— Да? Стало быть, у тебя все же кто-то есть? — заулыбалась Гермиона. 

— Н-нет. Нет, не думаю, — пробормотал я. — Хотя… нет. Вряд ли. 

— Давно пора, — Гермиона похлопала меня по плечу. — Я тебя благословляю. 

— Если бы ты знала, о ком идет речь, то в жизни бы так не сказала, — я усмехнулся. 

— Кто же это такой неподходящий? Гарри! Ну, признайся.

— Не могу. Это слишком ужасно.

— Я все равно узнаю.

— Может, и узнавать-то будет нечего. 

— Ладно, если тебе хочется поинтересничать — ради Мерлина, — она отвернулась. 

— Какой симпатичный сервиз.

Гермиона, кажется, обиделась, и я решил сделать ей приятное, хотя ни черта не понимал в посуде. 

— Тебе нравится? — оттаяла Гермиона. — Севрский фарфор. Это подарок Флер. Она всегда дарит такие вещи — красивые и полезные. Что мне в ней нравится, так это удивительное трезвомыслие. У нее никогда не бывает странных фантазий; кажется, я никогда не видела мечтательного выражения на ее лице. Она настолько твердо стоит на земле, что даже разум у нее телесен. Не знаю, в чем причина: в том, что она француженка — единственная нация, которая умеет быть практичной до мозга костей и при этом не кажется скучной — или в примеси крови вейл, но это так. 

— Да ведь и у Джинни не бывает странных фантазий, — заметил я. 

Гермиона задумалась.

— Пожалуй. В чем-то они похожи. Духовная жизнь для них мало значит; все эти размышления, рефлексии — к чему они, когда нужно действовать? Очень привлекательная позиция, но не все это умеют. И мужчины, разумеется. Джинни не может простить Флер ее очарования, хотя она и сама его не лишена. Должно быть, сходство — подлинная причина тому, что они друг друга терпеть не могут. Со мной-то они прекрасно ладят, — добавила Гермиона, посмеиваясь. — Я им не конкурентка. 

— Как сказать, — заметил я. 

Гермиона улыбнулась, принимая комплимент, но не особенно в него поверив. И совершенно напрасно — она была действительно хороша. 

Домой я вернулся затемно. Вошел в спальню и вздрогнул, когда с подоконника сверкнули золотом круглые глаза. Это была почтовая сова, присланная Снейпом. Я должен был быть на месте в восемь утра. 

Утром погода испортилась. Резкий ветер непрерывно дул в лицо, так что у меня даже зубы заныли от холода. Из свинцовых туч сыпалась снежная крупа, скапливаясь вдоль бордюров. 

Переулок казался еще более унылым, чем всегда. Дома ссутулились под тяжестью крыш; снежные языки тянулись вдоль стен, как будто по мостовой прошлись метлой, вымазанной в белилах. 

Снейпа возле Саркофага не оказалось, и я страшно разозлился. Заставил меня подняться ни свет, ни заря, а сам, должно быть, досматривает сны! Или занимается тем, чем сам я уже сто лет по утрам не занимался. Проклятое воображение сработало, как фотокамера, выдав мне потрясающей четкости картинку: Снейп в постели. Я должен был ужаснуться; вместо этого я мгновенно возбудился и даже вспотел от стыда. Все же хорошо, что Снейпа здесь нет — а вдруг он прочел бы мои мысли? Интересно, что бы он сказал… наверное, только посмеялся бы.

Я так живо представил себе скрипучий смешок, что почти его услышал. 

Скрип повторился, и до меня дошло: этот звук — не плод моего воображения. Это скрипела чуть приотворившаяся дверь в Саркофаг. 

Я мгновенно сообразил, что произошло: Снейп пришел сюда раньше назначенного времени (я живо вспомнил, как в прошлый раз он нетерпеливо переминался на пороге) и решил войти один. Без меня.

Я взлетел по лестнице, толкнул дверь ногой и вломился в библиотеку. Дверь захлопнулась за мной с угрожающим грохотом.

Снейп, читавший в кресле у камина, неторопливо повернул голову и без особого энтузиазма взглянул на мою разгоряченную физиономию. 

— Сколько от вас шуму, Поттер! Не обязательно было бежать. Не так уж сильно вы и опоздали. 

— Я не опоздал ни на секунду! — гневно ответил я. — Я ждал вас снаружи. Как вы могли поступить так безответственно — войти сюда в одиночестве?! 

— Я все делаю в одиночестве, — Снейп положил голову на спинку кресла и рассеянно поглядел на меня из-под полуопущенных век. — К тому же, сегодня отвратительная погода, и я в отвратительном настроении. В такие дни мне хочется превратиться в бациллу чумы и уничтожить все человечество. 

— Если бы я превратился в бациллу, я бы ограничился вами, — с чувством произнес я. 

— Я знаю, — Снейп бездумно поглаживал бархатистый переплет книги, которую держал в руках, и я мог бы поклясться, что расслышал едва уловимое мурлыканье, издаваемое книгой в ответ на ласку. 

Я уселся на край стола. Почему я так испугался? Снейп был вполне способен за себя постоять, да если бы с ним что-то и случилось, мне какое дело? 

Приступы возбуждения, а потом этот страх — причина была очевидна, но я отказывался ее признавать. Во внезапности, с которой пробудилось неожиданное и нежданное чувство, мне мерещилось нечто постыдное. 

Все это фантазии, вызванные весной, одиночеством и нервным напряжением, подумал я, твердо решая впредь не допускать подобных мыслей. Но, как справедливо заметил Снейп — «если бы достаточно было принять решение»!

— Вы говорили с Альбусом?

— Нет, — ответил Снейп после секундной заминки. — Я решил его не беспокоить. 

— Что же вы думаете делать? 

— Я внимательно просмотрел ту книгу, в которую мы с вами заглянули в прошлый раз. 

— Она не исчезла?

— Нет. Книги, оставшиеся стоять на полках, вновь изменились, но те, что лежали на столе, остались прежними… кстати, попутно я совершил любопытное открытие. Вот поглядите: Стагриус, — Снейп провел пальцем по буквам, вытисненным на корешке. — «Гармония пространств». Собирался написать, но не написал. 

— То есть как? Вот же она!

—- Дайте мне договорить, Поттер. Пайетус Миркабель, «Космический Голем». Автор сгорел в пожаре в собственном доме, вместе с незаконченной рукописью и всеми собранными материалами. Рабида, «Трактат о Четырех Дорогах, к Краеугольному Камню Мироздания ведущих». Автор умер от Великой Чумы, не успев приняться за свой труд; отрывки из него записаны учениками Рабиды по памяти. Известно девять таких отрывков, ни один по объему не превышает листа in folio. Поттер, я насчитал две дюжины подобных книг, имена авторов остальных мне не известны. Что вы на это скажете?

Я молча смотрел на него. 

— Не будьте же идиотом! — рассердился Снейп. — Это ясно, как день!

— В этой библиотеке собраны ненаписанные книги, — предположил я. 

— По крайней мере, книги, которые мы видим сейчас перед собой, никогда не были написаны, — уточнил Снейп и хлопнул ладонью по стопке томов. 

Над столом поднялось облачко пыли. Я чихнул.

— Но как же это возможно? — спросил я, вытирая нос платком Гермионы, который вчера по ошибке сунул себе в карман. 

Снейп с подозрением покосился на розовые кружавчики.

— Чем дольше я нахожусь в этом месте, тем больше убеждаюсь, что здесь возможно все. 

— Допустим, — я осмотрел снейповы находки. 

Об их несостоявшихся авторах я не знал ничего — книги, созданные ими на самом деле, для меня все равно что не существовали, в то время как этих, ненаписанных, я мог коснуться рукой, пролистать их и даже прочесть. Вот так и задумаешься поневоле, что это за штука — реальность. 

— Наблюдение интересное, но мы пришли сюда не за этим.

— У вас, Поттер, отвратительно приземленный ум, — проворчал Снейп. — Однако вы правы, как ни печально это признавать. Итак, рассматривая планы, я обнаружил, что контуры помещений и расположение ведущих к ним лестниц также не остаются неизменны. Саркофаг постоянно мутирует. Вот, убедитесь сами. 

Я заглянул в книгу. Каплевидное помещение, в котором мы повстречались с Тварью из Клетки, приобрело форму вытянутого ромба; лестница, ведущая в него из библиотеки, была перекрыта стеной, чему я несказанно обрадовался, обнаружив вместо одной жирной алой точки несколько мелких, серебристых, похожих на капли ртути запятых, скользящих по залу вдоль стен в поисках выхода. 

— Черт, теперь их много!

— Зато они не могут выйти, — успокоил меня Снейп. 

— До поры до времени. А что с Живой Книгой?

— Я думаю, что она должна находиться в одном и том же месте. Это не выскакивающие откуда-то из параллельных миров существа. Книга — артефакт, являющийся неотъемлемой частью Саркофага. Точнее, Саркофаг является вместилищем для Книги. Я нашел маггловскую фотографию нашего переулка. Так вот, двадцать лет назад на этом месте, — Снейп похлопал ладонью по подлокотнику своего кресла для пущей наглядности, — стоял обычный двухэтажный дом. 

— А потом он исчез, и вместо него появился Саркофаг?

— Мне кажется, все было иначе, — Снейп поднял глаза к потолку. — Появилась Живая Книга — ее кто-то принес в дом или же она очутилась здесь сама.

— Выскочила из своего мира, как та тварь из клетки?

— Возможно. А может, и нет. Альбус сказал, что Книга — ключ к дверям между мирами. Не исключено, что некто пытался проникнуть в наш мир и потерял свой ключ. Уронил его по нашу сторону двери. 

По моему позвоночнику побежал холодок, а Снейп безмятежно продолжал:

— Книга стала менять пространство вокруг себя. Для начала она превратила старый лондонский особняк в узел возможностей, в перекресток, где миры проникают один в другой и, переплетаясь, образуют некое текучее пространство. Вероятно, со временем она изменит улочку, на которой находится Саркофаг, а там мутации расползутся по всей округе.

— О, боги, — пробормотал я, вцепившись в край столешницы вмиг вспотевшими ладонями. — Ее нужно найти и немедленно уничтожить!

— Вам бы только уничтожать, Поттер, — Снейп окинул меня холодным взглядом. — Вы даже не думаете о том, какие неслыханные возможности Книга может открыть ее обладателю! Только и трясетесь за свой серый обывательский мирок.

Это было верно… и все же ужасно несправедливо. 

В конце концов, я не за себя боялся. Мне дорог мир, в котором я живу, я люблю его таким, каков он есть – может, потому что этот мир всегда относился ко мне по-доброму? 

«Вы просто мстительный неудачник, — хотелось крикнуть мне. — Вам не жаль моего мира, потому что здесь вы страдали, но вы нигде не будете счастливы, ведь носите свое несчастье в себе самом!» 

И это тоже было бы верно… и тоже несправедливо. К тому же, произнеси я это вслух, я навсегда бы погубил хрупкое взаимопонимание, которое успело между нами установиться. 

Возмутительная ситуация: Снейп говорил все, что ему в голову взбредет, и оскорблял меня, когда ему того хотелось — а мне приходилось осторожничать за обоих! 

— Почему люди так несправедливы? — произнес я вслух.

— Потому что люди, — ответил Снейп.

— Неужели мы не можем быть беспристрастны?

Снейп пожал плечами. 

— Вы хотите невозможного. Личность каждого человека включает в себя систему оценок окружающего мира, создаваемую в течение жизни. Отнимите этот выстраданный опыт, эту тщательно выстроенную конструкцию, и от личности не останется ничего. Чтобы свести человека с ума, достаточно заставить его усомниться в законах, которые он полагает непреложными, убедить его, что они — всего лишь фикция, продукт самообмана. Полное беспристрастие доступно только Богу, да и в этом порой сомневаешься — есть же у Него свои любимчики. 

— И все-таки должно быть какое-то всеобщее мерило, — не согласился я. 

— Оно существует — в воображении философов и основателей религий. Если они уверены в своей правоте, то им удается распространить свою систему мер и весов на общность, достаточно большую, чтобы пойти войной на другую общность, располагающую другим «всеобщим мерилом». Так возникают цивилизации.

— Мне безразличны цивилизации, — сказал я, впадая в мрачность. — И вообще все абстрактные материи, вместе взятые. Я хочу, чтобы конкретные люди хорошо отнеслись к конкретному мне, но пока что выходит иначе. Я вроде того мельника с реки Ди — мне плевать на людей, и на меня им плевать. 

— Что еще за мельник?

— Персонаж детской песенки. Тетя Петунья пела ее Дадли, когда он был маленьким.

-— А. Нет, на вас это не похоже. Это скорее про меня, — губы Снейпа изогнулись в грустной усмешке, и я сразу его простил. 

— Мы говорили про Книгу, а свернули непонятно куда, — пожаловался я.

\- С вами, Поттер, всегда так: идете порастрясти жирок после обеда, и возвращаетесь с головой василиска, прибитой к щиту, — едко ответил Снейп. — Так вот. Если Книга является, образно выражаясь, осью, на которую насажен Саркофаг, то она всегда будет находиться на одном месте. Стало быть, достаточно некоторое время понаблюдать за «букашками»…

— За чем?

— За движущимися точками, — Снейп слегка смутился, потом вновь ухватил ускользнувшую мысль и продолжил, —… и выделить ту, что никогда не меняется. Ею и будет Книга. 

— Хорошо, если так, — протянул я. — Но ведь это все ваши теории. Вы можете и ошибаться. 

— Я буду вам крайне признателен, Поттер, если вы предложите лучший план, — очень сухо произнес Снейп. 

— Эээ… у меня его нет.

— Тогда молчите!

— Темперамент! – пробормотал я. 

— Что?

— Ничего. Говорю, будем ждать. 

— Как вы думаете, зачем Альбусу эта книга? — спросил я после непродолжительной паузы. — Неужели он сможет путешествовать между мирами в своем теперешнем обличье?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Снейп. — Собственно, я даже не могу сказать с определенностью, кем он сейчас является. Зато мне известно наверняка: Альбус всегда знает, что делает. 

— Не нравится мне это поручение. 

— Оно и не могло вам понравиться. Вы же не хотели со мной работать, — сказал Снейп, перелистывая покрытые чертежами страницы с притворной рассеянностью ворона, выжидающего, когда цыпленок отобьется от выводка и можно будет его закогтить. — Поскольку я всегда был вам отвратителен. 

— Эээ… да. Но сейчас вы мне не отвратительны. 

— Я должен быть польщен? 

— Нет. Я просто хочу, чтоб вы об этом знали. Интересно, не входило ли в намерения Альбуса помирить нас? От меня не слишком много толку. Вы и один вполне бы управились.

— В такие места, как Саркофаг, в одиночку лучше не входить, — возразил Снейп. — А вы, Поттер, феноменально везучи. Альбус повесил мне вас на шею, как оберег. 

«Ах ты, наглец!» — подумал я. 

Эгоизм Снейпа был столь совершенным, что вызывал у меня почти восхищение. 

— Впрочем, — продолжал Снейп, не замечая моих душевных метаний, — убить двух мух одним ударом вполне в духе Альбуса. Минимум усилий, максимальный результат… однако не представляю, зачем ему нас мирить. 

— Потому что он вас любит, — улыбнулся я. 

— О, Мерлин! Только этого мне не хватало! — Снейп скривил губы. — Ему следовало бы иметь своих детей. Тогда бы он натешился всласть. 

— Детей вообще-то заводят не для того, чтобы над ними тешиться. 

— Разные бывают родители. Вот вы станете хорошим отцом. Таким, как вы, нужна семья. Женитесь, Поттер. Вы станете гораздо счастливее. 

— Я не могу.

— Какие глупости. Конечно, можете. 

— Вы не понимаете. 

— Вот как? — Снейп искоса взглянул на меня. — Чего же я не понимаю?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Ах, вон оно что, — пробормотал он, перелистывая страницу. — Никогда бы не подумал. 

— Почему? — я не стал притворяться и делать вид, будто не уловил суть намека. 

— Вы — просто воплощение гетеросексуальности, Поттер. 

— Внешность обманчива.

— Похоже, так.

— А вы?

— Что я?

— Как у вас с ориентацией?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Ах, вон оно что, — протянул я, копируя интонации Снейпа.

Он хмыкнул, и снова воцарилось молчание, прерываемое лишь шелестом страниц.

— Кажется, здесь. Взгляните. 

Я обошел кресло Снейпа и заглянул в книгу через его плечо. 

Выпуклое пятнышко, похожее на крошечного золотого жука, не пульсировало и не дергалось, но сияло со спокойным достоинством путеводной звезды.

— Это она, — воскликнул я. — Точно она! Вы ее нашли. Да вы просто колдун! 

Уголок его рта приподнялся. Моя похвала была ему приятна, хотя он ни за что бы не признался в этом. 

— Вы тоже. 

—- И в самом деле — я почти заставил вас улыбнуться!

— Великое достижение для победителя Волдеморта.

Теперь он вправду улыбнулся. Чуть-чуть.

— Не будем про Волдеморта, хорошо?

— Прекрасно.

Он оторвался от созерцания карты и посмотрел на меня.

— Все еще меня ненавидите?

— Разве похоже?

— Я никогда не знаю, чего от вас ждать, Поттер. 

— Зато я знаю, чего не ждать от вас: вы никогда не назовете меня по имени… В моих подлинных чувствах не трудно разобраться, надо лишь дать себе труд взглянуть на меня лишний раз. Это вы у нас — мистер Непредсказуемость. 

Снейп, сложив руки на остром колене, критически осмотрел меня с головы до ног.

— Если я примусь разбираться в ваших чувствах, Поттер, вам это совсем не понравится. А посему оставим психоанализ как занятие малопродуктивное и займемся делом. 

Мы вышли в ту же дверь, что и позавчерашней ночью, но лестница сегодня была другой — широкая, из розового мрамора, она уходила вверх с плавной величавостью горного склона. 

— Ковровой дорожки не хватает, — усмехнулся Снейп. – Нас встречают с почетом. 

Лестница заканчивалась площадкой, от которой в разные стороны расходились два коридора. Мы свернули налево, потом еще раз, и еще; коридор сворачивался в раковину улитки, а в центре нас ждал наш приз. 

— Здесь, — Снейп оглянулся, поджидая меня, и мы вместе вошли в круглое помещение с гладкими белыми стенами и отполированным мозаичным полом.

Помещение было перегорожено надвое забором из металлической сетки. 

— Не трогайте, — начал было Снейп, но я уже успел коснуться сетки рукой.

— Вы, Поттер, как обезьяна. За все вам нужно ухватиться, если не попробовать на зуб.

— А что такого? — ответил я с вызовом. — Ничего же не случилось. Вы сами говорили, что магией в Саркофаге и не пахнет. 

— Нашей, человеческой магией! Чужой магии тут хоть отбавляй. К тому же, отправиться на тот свет можно и без всякого волшебства — через такие заборы магглы пропускают электрический ток. 

— О. Но с этим-то все в порядке, — я провел по сетке пальцем. 

— Вы везунчик. Пожалуй, стану пускать вас впереди себя, чтобы определить, безопасен ли путь. 

— Как подопытную мышь? 

— Всё вам смешно… я вижу шкаф. 

— Точно. По-моему, наши поиски завершены. 

— Не совсем. Как бы проделать в этом заборе дыру? 

Снейп извлек из кармана палочку и с сомнением ее осмотрел. 

— Вдруг подействует, — пробормотал он с сомнением.

— Не надо. Лучше просто перелезть на ту сторону. 

— Я не стану этого делать.

— Боитесь? 

— Вздор. Чего тут бояться?

— Стесняетесь, что ли?

Снейп одарил меня сердитым взглядом, и я понял, что угадал.

— Ладно. Придется мне. 

Я полез по сетке, цепляясь за ячейки носками ботинок, перебрался через верхнюю кромку и спрыгнул на пол. Мы со Снейпом поглядели друг на друга сквозь решетку, и я вправду почувствовал себя обезьяной в клетке. 

— Раз вы уже там, Поттер, пойдите и откройте этот шкаф, — сказал Снейп.

Еще командует. 

— Я делаю это ради Альбуса, а не для вас, — напомнил я.

— Да хоть ради Молли Уизли… Действуйте же, наконец! 

Я подошел к шкафу. На самом деле это была подставка из темного дерева, на которой стояла коробка — или сейф — высотой фута в три и такой же в ширину. 

Я подергал за ручку. Заперто. Больше того, я не видел никаких признаков замка. Я достал складной нож и попытался просунуть лезвие между дверцей и стенками. Лезвие наполовину ушло в щель, и я бессмысленно поводил им вверх-вниз, соображая, что делать дальше. 

— Что вы там возитесь? — нетерпеливо воскликнул Снейп.

— Шкаф заперт.

— Так отоприте!

— Чем советовать, шли бы сюда и помогали. 

Я достал палочку. 

— Allohomora!

Дверца даже не дрогнула. Я попробовал еще раз — с тем же результатом. Точнее, без такового.  
Шорохи и скрип за моей спиной заставили меня обернуться. Снейп лез через забор. Получалось у него ловко. Он спрыгнул на пол, полы мантии взлетели черными крыльями. 

— Эффектно, — одобрил я. 

Снейп пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Пустите меня.

— Думаете, у вас получится?

Снейп не стал дергать дверцу. Он обхватил шкафчик руками и, поднатужившись, поднял его до уровня груди. Лицо у него покраснело и покрылось испариной, на висках вспухли жилы. 

— Что вы делаете?

— Отойдите в сторону, — велел он сдавленным голосом, приподнял шкафчик еще чуть-чуть и с силой швырнул его об пол.

Дверца с треском отлетела. 

— Вот это я понимаю — высокое искусство магии, — уважительно сказал я.

— Главное, дело сделано, а каким способом, неважно, — Снейп присел на корточки, запустил руку в ящик и извлек оттуда ее. Книгу. 

— И правда — живая, - прошептал я.

Снейп как-то неуверенно на меня посмотрел. Я протянул руку и коснулся золотистого, мягко светящегося переплета. Он был теплым и слегка влажным, словно немного вспотел. Причудливое сплетение жил пульсировало, перегоняя кровь или ее подобие; одни вены лежали глубоко, и их почти не было видно, другие выпирали над поверхностью. 

Снейп раскрыл книгу. Страницы оказались тонкими и бледными, как кожа на запястье. Голубоватые жилки пронизывали их насквозь. Буквы незнакомого языка казались не напечатанными и не нарисованными, а вытатуированными на поверхности страницы. 

— Какая мерзость! — вырвалось у меня. 

Жилки запульсировали сильнее, а бледная поверхность потемнела, принимая буроватый оттенок. 

— Она обиделась. — Снейп усмехнулся.

— Ну и ну, — сказал я. — Пойдем отсюда. Как-то мне не по себе. 

— В любом случае, делать нам здесь больше нечего. — Снейп сунул книгу за пазуху и направился к забору. 

Я взбирался по сетке, когда Снейп, уже успевший спуститься, резко втянул в себя воздух и велел мне:

— Поттер, шевелитесь быстрее!

Я замер, с недоумением глядя на него сверху вниз, затем повернул голову назад. Возле разломанного шкафчика стоял человек. Меня будто подбросили: я перелетел через забор и свалился Снейпу под ноги, схватившись за его мантию и едва не уронив его рядом с собой. 

Снейп меня даже не обругал. Лицо у него было застывшее, пальцы, вцепившиеся в Живую Книгу, побелели. 

Я встал рядом и сквозь решетку поглядел на незнакомца. 

Мое первое впечатление оказалось не вполне верным. Это не был человек, а грубое его подобие. Он походил на резиновую куклу с фарфоровой головой: голое, лишенное признаков пола тело казалось странно гладким, словно масляно блестевшая бледная кожа была лишь надутой газом оболочкой. Однако при каждом движении под этой кожей перекатывались мускулы, правда, не в тех местах, где им полагалось находиться. 

— Вы взяли то, что вам не принадлежит, — произнес квази-человек высоким голосом. — Положите на место. 

Снейп отступил на шаг, прикрывая Книгу полой мантии. 

— Произошла ошибка. Ошибка. Вы взяли то, что вам не принадлежит. Отдайте это. 

— Нет, — ответил Снейп неестественно спокойно.

Надувной человек постоял в задумчивости. Его голова мерно покачивалась из стороны в сторону, как маятник: влево-вправо… влево-вправо… и вдруг одним прыжком он перемахнул полкомнаты и повис на решетке, уцепившись за нее зубами; тело с опущенными руками болталось ненужным придатком, шейные сухожилия натянулись, как веревки, удерживая непомерный груз. 

Я попятился, оскальзываясь на гладком полу, и едва не вскрикнул, наткнувшись на Снейпа. 

— Тихо, тихо, — прошептал тот.

— Что он делает? — тоже шепотом спросил я.

Надувной человек бессмысленно смотрел на нас сквозь решетку. Зубы скрежетали о металл. Его тело обмякало все больше, словно из него выпускали воздух, и я увидел, что ноги у него размягчились и лежат на полу, как две колбаски из теста. Он начал говорить, но нельзя было разобрать ни слова, потому что его челюсти сжимались все сильнее. 

Я услышал чье-то тяжелое, со всхлипами дыхание. 

Снейп положил руку мне на плечо, слегка стиснув его, и я понял, что это я сам так дышу. 

— Он не может перебраться на нашу сторону, — сказал Снейп.

В этот миг сухожилия на шее надувного человека лопнули, его тело плюхнулось на пол и растеклось лужей грязного стеарина. Голова висела на заборе, оскалившись и устремив на нас серьезный взгляд неподвижных голубых глаз. 

У Снейпа вырвался нервный смешок. 

Голова разжала челюсти и со стуком упала на пол, перевернулась несколько раз, откатившись к разломанному шкафчику. Я с ужасом понял, что она все еще живая и пытается говорить.

— Ошибка, — прошамкала она, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. — Ош-шиб-ппка… вы долж-шшны… 

Она подскочила на месте и замолчала, заваливаясь на затылок. Голубые глаза уставились в потолок. Над растаявшим телом начал подниматься вонючий парок. 

— Так вот что имел в виду Корвен, — задумчиво произнес Снейп, пока я блевал у входа. — Говорящая голова — и вправду зрелище не для слабонервных. Надеюсь, вы, Поттер, не собираетесь сойти с ума? Теперь, когда мы достали Книгу, это было бы обидно. 

— Не… собираюсь, — мой желудок сократился, извергнув остатки чая, смешанного с желчью. — Умоляю, скажите, что все это мне приснилось, и я умру счастливым!

— Не смотрите так, — Снейп отвернулся.

— Как?

— Как ребенок, который заблудился в лесу и пытается бодриться, но вот-вот заревет. 

— Вы… — я прижал руки к груди, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Если бы я смог почувствовать себя оскорбленным, то мне стало бы легче. Но я не мог. 

— Я хочу отсюда уйти.

— Конечно.

Раздался громкий треск, и я чуть не грохнулся в обморок, а Снейп вздрогнул и побледнел. Это был всего лишь шкафчик, выбравший именно этот момент, чтобы окончательно развалиться, но мы, не сговариваясь, рванули к выходу и чуть не бегом добежали до библиотеки. 

Больше всего я опасался, что Саркофаг изменится, пока мы внутри, и мы останемся в этих коридорах навсегда. Наверное, с Крейгом и Корвеном случилось именно это: они потерялись, а когда сумели выйти, рассудок их был необратимо поврежден. 

Если бы я был один, я бы тоже рехнулся. Господи, эта голова!

Мы вывалились в библиотечный зал, показавшийся мне родным домом, и я с трудом сдержался, чтобы не подпереть дверь креслом. 

— Идемте, — я схватил Снейпа за рукав и поволок его к выходу. — Отдадим Книгу Альбусу и покончим с этим!

— Поттер.

— Идемте же, что вы стоите?!

— Поттер, мы не сможем ее вынести.

— Как? Почему?

— Здесь ее место. Она к нему привыкла, и она не даст нам выйти, если мы попытаемся взять ее с собой. Саркофаг нас не выпустит. 

— Тогда зачем все это? — крикнул я. — Какой смысл в том, что мы нашли ее?!

— Думаю, она к нам привыкнет, — Снейп бережно положил Книгу на стол, и она лежала там, как оживший золотой слиток, тихо и ровно дыша. 

— Мы что же, должны сидеть с ней, пока она с нами знакомится?

— В этом нет необходимости.

— Откуда вы знаете?

Лицо Снейпа стало слегка растерянным.

— Просто знаю, и всё. 

— Ладно. Просто знаете… хорошо-хорошо. Я ничего не говорю. Но, если наше присутствие здесь не обязательно, я предпочел бы уйти.

— Я тоже, — признался Снейп. 

Мы постояли на пороге, глядя, как Книга мерно поводит боками-переплетом среди других книг. Рядом с ней они выглядели, как трупы. Снейп вернулся и убрал все обычные фолианты, переместив их на пол. Я с ним не пошел, ждал его у порога. Мне не хотелось долго находиться поблизости от этой… вещи.

На улице нас ожидал сюрприз: луна на прояснившемся небе. Я был уверен, что мы провели в Саркофаге от силы часов пять, однако мы потеряли целый день. 

— Во что мы ввязались? — спросил я луну.

Луна промолчала, а Снейп пожал плечами. 

— Я чувствую себя идиотом, — признался я, ожидая, что Снейп ответит: «Потому что вы и есть идиот», но он неожиданно сказал:

— Я тоже.

Потом добавил:

— Это не удивительно, Поттер. На нашем месте всякий бы растерялся — мы столкнулись с тем, чему в нашем мире места нет. 

Ветер ловко, как опытный карманник, забрался ко мне под мантию, выскользнул через распахнутый ворот, провел по лицу ледяной ладонью, отбрасывая волосы со лба. 

— Поужинаем у Бода?

Снейп неопределенно хмыкнул, вытянул из жилетного кармана брегет и посмотрел на циферблат, подсвечивая себе Люмосом. 

— Не знаю. Я собирался пойти домой. 

— Закажем грибной суп, — предложил я тоном змия-искусителя.

— Вы сумели разглядеть даже блюдо, которое я ел? Вы напрасно не пошли в авроры.

— Скорее, сумел расслышать — вы ведь делали заказ официанту… Пойдемте. Мне не терпится обсудить нашу находку. 

—- А я-то надеялся, что вы решили сделать мне предложение, — Снейп ухмыльнулся.

«Возможно», — подумал я, но ничего не ответил, лишь скопировал его ухмылку. 

Ресторан оказался закрыт.

— Немудрено, — заметил Снейп. — Уже половина третьего. 

— Так поздно?

Я действительно расстроился. Мне хотелось поговорить со Снейпом о том, что мы видели… да, в общем, неважно о чем. Мне просто не хотелось с ним расставаться. 

— Ну вот, накрылся мой суп, — Снейп покачал головой в притворном отчаянии. 

— Пойдемте ко мне, — предложил я.

— Зачем?

— У меня есть виски. 

— Виски — отличная замена ужину, — согласился Снейп.

— У меня и еда какая-то была.

— Да что вы? Хорошо, уговорили. 

Первое, что я сделал, когда мы вошли в гостиную — завесил зеркало. 

Снейп одобрительно кивнул.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы он появился и застал нас надравшимися в стельку. 

— У вас тоже есть такое?

— Конечно. Он ведь не может появиться через камин.

— Что вы будете есть?

— Ничего. Я не голоден. Вы что-то говорили о виски?

— Да, сейчас. Лед? Содовая?

— Чистый, Поттер. Не нужно портить продукт. 

Я протянул ему бокал. 

— Учитывая обстоятельства, я не должен считать Альбуса странным. И все же считаю.

— Он всегда таким был. Вы просто не замечали. 

— Возможно. Интересно, у Скримджера есть такое зеркало? 

— А к Скримджеру он является в кошмарных снах. 

Я расхохотался. 

— Ничего. Скоро Скримджер отдохнет. Вот сместят его с поста…

— С чего вы взяли?

— Ну как же? Если эта история с иранским займом правдива…

— Разумеется, правдива.

— …народ не станет его терпеть.

— Народ стерпит все, что угодно. Он даже Волдеморта бы стерпел. А уж историями с займами, которые берутся из карманов налогоплательщиков и оседают неведомо где, никого не проймешь. Народ прочитал утреннюю газету, сказал: «Гм!» или «Однако!» и благополучно забыл об этом к обеду. 

— Гермиона говорит, в Министерстве ужас, что делается. 

— Буря в стакане воды, все эти министерские склоки, — презрительно сказал Снейп. — Вот увидите, Скримджер усидит. 

— Но статья… — заикнулся я. 

— Что — статья? Скитер и не такое писала. Журналисты подают материал так, чтобы им за это заплатили. Чем горячее материал, тем выше плата. И вообще, не суетитесь, Поттер. Учитесь смотреть на все со стороны.

— Это и мои деньги тоже!

— На ваш век хватит. 

— Нельзя быть таким равнодушным.

— Оставьте. Лучше подумайте о том, с чем мы столкнулись. 

— Я думаю.

— Вот и думайте. 

На фоне окна его носатый профиль напоминал мне…

— Томагавк, — сказал я. 

Он молча отпил виски, посмаковал его, потом спросил:

— Как вы догадались?

— Странно, что никто не догадался раньше. Я имею в виду — никто из тех, кому доводилось читать ваши замечания к своим сочинениям по Зельям. 

Мне следовало сообразить еще тогда, когда Рон сказал о содранной коже. 

— Ничуть не странно, — фыркнул Снейп. — У девяти десятых моих бывших учеников мозгов не больше, чем у клубкопуха. Остальные слишком заняты собой, чтобы искать и сопоставлять факты, которые их лично не касаются.

— Так вот почему вы согласились помочь Альбусу!

— Вы всегда торопитесь с выводами, Поттер. 

— Разве это не шикарный материал для статьи? Редакторы будут носить вас на руках и подарят золотую вставочку для пера. Репортаж из Лабиринта Миров! Собственный корреспондент ведет совместное расследование с Гарри Поттером! Чем не заголовок: «Как Поттер наблевал мне на ботинки». 

— У вас хорошо получается, — одобрил Снейп. — Не желаете сменить профессию?

— Нет, — ответил я ледяным тоном.

Снейп нисколько не смутился. 

— Поттер, я не пишу таких статей. У меня другой профиль. К тому же, я журналист лишь по случайности, а не по призванию. В первую очередь, я ученый. И я еще не выжил из ума, чтобы рассказывать о Живой Книге профанам… да и вообще кому бы то ни было. 

— Простите, — я потер виски. — Я не должен был на вас набрасываться. 

— Разумеется, не должны были, —- согласился Снейп. — Но мне к вашим упрекам не привыкать. 

— Я просто устал. И потом — эта голова…

— Вам нужно хорошенько выспаться. Сразу почувствуете себя лучше.

Снейп наклонился вперед и внимательно изучил мое лицо.

— Хотя нет, — вынес он вердикт. — Лучше вам не станет.

— Что же делать?

Он пожал плечами. 

— Откуда я знаю? Напейтесь. Только не знаю, хватит ли здесь, чтобы напиться. 

— Где-то была еще бутылка. Я припрятал ее на черный день. 

— И вот он наступил — отвратительный профессор Снейп появился в вашем доме!

— Отвратительный… — пробормотал я. — Сегодня я видел нечто поистине отвратительное и понял, что вы — просто конфетка.

— Все познается в сравнении, не так ли? Так где ваша заветная бутылка? 

— Сейчас принесу. 

Я мимоходом погляделся в зеркало — не в альбусово, в обычное. 

Снейп, конечно, не красавец, но сегодня я был ему под стать: лохмы торчат, как иглы у линяющего дикобраза, зеленоватое лицо приятно гармонирует с цветом глаз. А эти пятнышки на мантии? Следы рвоты. Мне стало противно. 

— Не возражаете, если я приму душ? — крикнул я.

— Чувствуйте себя, как дома, —- отозвался Снейп. — Для того чтобы напиться, мне компания не нужна. 

— Зато мне нужна. Не падайте под стол — я быстро. Напьемся вместе. 

Снейп что-то пробормотал. Послышалось звяканье стекла и бульканье. Если я хочу урвать свою порцию, мне придется поторопиться. 

Я сбросил одежду прямо на пол, встал под душ, пустил воду: сначала горячую, почти кипяток, потом ледяную, и снова кипяток. Мышцы расслабились — только сейчас я понял, как они были напряжены — и захотелось спать. 

Я натянул пижамные штаны, набросил халат и спустился в гостиную, прихватив по пути обещанную бутылку. Хорошо бы Снейп еще не вырубился. 

Он не вырубился. Сидел на диване с пустым стаканом в руке, уставив невидящий взгляд в окно, и только боги ведают, где блуждали его мысли. Как меняется человек, когда уверен, что никто на него не смотрит! Чем он сдержаннее, тем разительнее перемена. 

Мне было неловко смотреть в это беззащитное лицо, и я опустил глаза, невольно зацепившись взглядом за завернувшийся рукав, обнажающий худую жилистую руку почти до локтя. Мантию Снейп снял, оставшись в сюртуке, и казался более тощим, чем был на самом деле. Татуировка чуть поблекла, однако четкости линий не потеряла. Почти непроизвольно я коснулся шрама на лбу. Это тоже — навсегда. 

— Что, Поттер: боль проходит, а шрамы остаются? 

— Да. Именно.

Мы поглядели друг другу в глаза. 

— Итак, — спросил Снейп почти враждебно, — вы больше не пылаете праведным гневом?

Я покачал головой. 

— И не жаждете предать меня справедливому суду?

— Нет.

— И не хотите отомстить мне за мои чудовищные злодеяния?

— Не вижу смысла… кстати, как по-вашему, вообще он в чем-нибудь есть?

— Да что вы ко мне пристали с этим смыслом?! Сами-то вы как думаете?

— Я чувствую, что он есть, но не могу выразить словами, в чем он заключается. 

— В вас говорит жажда истины и надежда на лучшее, присущая молодым, — Снейп потер бледные, восковые веки подушечками пальцев. — Впрочем, если вы не можете внятно описать своих ощущений, то какой-то смысл и вправду существует. 

— И это говорит человек, который всегда обвинял меня в косноязычии!

— Есть вещи, которым можно и нужно давать определения, но есть и другие. Их нельзя выразить, они существуют на уровне внутреннего ощущения: мы слишком мало знаем о мире и о себе, слишком беден наш язык для того, чтобы о них говорить. Если бы вы стали разливаться соловьем, рассказывая о своем смысле жизни, я бы вам не поверил. А так — да, смысл существует. Но только для вас.

— Вы думаете, у каждого он свой?

— Конечно. Может ли быть иначе?

— Должно быть! Ведь есть же между нами что-то общее, раз уж мы способны понимать друг друга. 

— Это иллюзия, Поттер. На самом деле, никто никого не понимает, и всякий говорит о своем. 

— Вы ужасный пессимист, - пожаловался я. – У меня от ваших сентенций несварение желудка. 

— А мне каково? — меланхолически отозвался Снейп и подлил себе виски.

— Но ваше чувство юмора мне по душе.

Снейп только хмыкнул. Я устроился на диване рядом с ним. Он не отодвинулся. 

— Не странно ли, что в конечном итоге оба мы оказались в одинаковом положении? — я рассматривал костлявую снейпову коленку и размышлял, какова она на ощупь. 

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— В одиночестве, — я отвел глаза и уставился в камин. — И почему это добродетель не служит сама себе наградой? 

— Зато благоразумие служит. 

— К черту благоразумие!

Снейп повернулся ко мне. Какие темные глаза — будто один сплошной зрачок!

К черту благоразумие! Я наклонился к нему и положил руки ему на плечи. Он не отстранился, напротив, обнял меня в ответ и потянул к себе. 

Это не был страстный поцелуй, но дружеским он не был тоже. Губы Снейпа отдавали горечью выпитого виски. Глаз он не закрыл, и мне стало не по себе от его взгляда.

— Закрой глаза, — прошептал я, на миг отвлекшись от поцелуя. 

Он молча покачал головой и снова прижал меня к себе. 

Я сунул руку ему под рубашку и провел пальцами по жестким волоскам на груди. Кончиком ногтя обвел сосок. Мне хотелось расстегнуть ему брюки и посмотреть, вправду ли у него такой большой, как мне казалось, но я не решился, только сильнее сжал бедра, прижимаясь своим пахом к его. Снейп издал какой-то странный звук — не всхлипнул, не то засмеялся — и столкнул меня с колен. Мне пришлось ухватиться за него, чтобы не упасть. Он снял мои руки с плеч, на мгновение задержав их в своих ладонях, и тоже поднялся. 

— Не сегодня, — ответил он на мой безмолвный вопрос. 

— Почему? 

— Потому. 

— Почему — потому?

— Сегодня я не надел свое парадное кружевное белье, — попытался отшутиться он. 

— Тебе приятно смотреть, как я мучаюсь?

— Отчего же ты мучаешься, Поттер?

— Ты знаешь.

— Сними себе мальчика на ночь. Они послушны и приятны на вид.

— Это ты исходя из собственного опыта говоришь?

— Именно. Опыт — отец познания, — Снейп усмехнулся.

— Я бы последовал твоему совету, если бы речь шла только о физиологии. 

Снейп вздернул бровь.

— Не ищешь легких путей? Физиология значит гораздо больше, чем тебе кажется. Я никогда не был красавцем, да и жизнь меня потрепала — уверяю, ты не придешь в восторг. 

— Будем считать, что ты меня предупредил.

— Можно подумать, ты когда-то прислушивался к моим предупреждениям! Тебе непременно нужно тряхнуть змею за хвост, чтобы убедиться, что она кусается. 

— А ты кусаешься? — заинтересовался я.

— Иди к черту! — Снейп покраснел.

— С радостью, — согласился я. — Ты только меня не прогоняй. 

— Так просто не отвяжешься? — Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на меня.

— Нет, ни за что. 

— Я тебя не люблю. 

— Разумеется — все случилось слишком быстро. Я не ожидал, что чувства могут появиться так внезапно.

— Наверное, только так и может быть, — Снейп прищурился. — Если разум успеет подключиться к процессу, получится не вспышка страсти, а что-то совсем другое.

— Это не вспышка страсти! 

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Вот собьешь охотку, тогда и поговорим. 

— Я хочу от тебя не просто секса.

— Больше я ничего тебе не могу дать. Повторяю — я тебя не люблю. 

— Пока ты не полюбил кого-то другого, это неважно.

— Ну, такого можешь не опасаться, - Снейп улыбнулся уголком рта. 

— Я хоть нравлюсь тебе?

— Конечно, — Снейп беззастенчиво оглядел меня с головы до ног. — Спаситель мира в самом соку — как тут не соблазниться?

— Я не об этом — вообще я тебе нравлюсь? Хотел бы ты жить со мной?

— Сложный вопрос.

Снейп уселся на диван. Он смотрел на меня снизу вверх, но все равно казалось - сверху вниз. Я решил исправить положение и снова пристроился рядом. 

— Ну что? 

— Должен признаться, теперь ты не раздражаешь меня так, как раньше… до чего я не люблю такие беседы! Мне трудно будет смириться с тем, что придется делить с кем-то свое личное пространство. Я всегда жил с убеждением, что важен только собственный внутренний мир и что в нем нет места кому-то другому. Я не хочу за тебя отвечать, Поттер. 

— Не нужно отвечать за меня, — я положил руку Снейпу на плечо. — Достаточно будет, если иногда ты станешь отвечать мне. Отвечать на мои чувства. Кстати, мое имя — Гарри.

-— Слава Мерлину, что не Джеймс, — ухмыльнулся он.

-— Невыносимый ты ублюдок. 

— Тебе и вправду не вынести меня долго. 

— Я тоже не сахар.

—- О, да!

— Видишь, мы друг друга стоим. 

— Перестань меня уговаривать. 

— Скажи, что согласен, и я перестану. 

— Ты об этом пожалеешь, Поттер. 

— Гарри.

— Гарри, однажды ты проклянешь этот день и свой длинный язык. 

— Наверное. Но любовь — как зубная боль. Невозможно не обращать на нее внимания и от нее не избавишься.

— Можно выдернуть зуб.

— Сердце ведь не выдернешь.

— И правда. А жаль, без него было бы гораздо удобнее. 

— Северус. 

— Что? А, да. Я не знаю, что сказать. Мне трудно тебе верить.

— Ты владеешь окклюменцией. Почему бы тебе не заглянуть… я впущу тебя.

— Лучше я взгляну на что-нибудь другое, — он потянулся к поясу моих штанов. — Надеюсь, туда ты меня тоже впустишь.

— Все, что тебе нужно — это мое молодое тело, — грустно констатировал я, расстегивая пуговицы на его сюртуке. 

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я завладел твоей душой? — промурлыкал он. — Тело — это всего лишь тело.

Кажется, ты уже ею завладел, подумал я. Но какого черта? Бери ее. Бери все, и будь что будет. 

— Не возражаешь, если я стану вести себя, как животное? — прошептал я в порозовевшее от поцелуев ухо. 

— Смотря какое, — ответил неизменно романтичный Снейп. — Мне бы не хотелось оказаться в постели с морской свинкой. 

— Мерзавец. Хватит разговаривать — перейдем к делу. 

— Как скажешь, — согласился он и неожиданно ловко повалил меня на спину. 

Должно быть, набил руку на своих мальчиках. 

Он не был нежен: он этого не умел, а я в этом не нуждался. И конечно, он оказался прав — на свете есть множество людей, более красивых, чем он (несложно быть красивей Снейпа). Но бывают в любви моменты, когда твое тело превращается в диковинный музыкальный инструмент с нервами вместо струн, и каждое прикосновение рождает стон, или вздох, или вскрик; случаются они только тогда, когда ты с человеком, который вправду тебе нужен, иначе ничего не получится, одна голая физиология… так вот - со Снейпом мы звучали в унисон. 

Утром я обнаружил, что мои плечи покрыты отметинами — змей и вправду кусался. Стоило тряхнуть за его хвост только ради этого. 

***  
Когда я проснулся, утро было в разгаре. На улице ошалело чирикали воробьи, в приоткрытое окно тянуло свежестью, солнечной и чистой, какая бывает только весной. 

Я приподнялся на локтях, нашаривая очки и пытаясь сообразить, почему я лежу на диване голый и вместо одеяла прикрыт купальным халатом. Потом я вспомнил. 

Халат свалился на пол, когда я рывком соскочил с дивана. Сослепу я ударился бедром об угол столика и замер, дыша ртом и смаргивая выступившие слезы. 

— Какое бурное пробуждение, — протянул низкий голос. 

— Ночь была бурная — вот и пробуждение соответствующее, — я нацепил очки и повернулся к Снейпу. 

Он стоял в дверном проеме, прислонившись плечом к косяку; кончики волос, намокших после душа, закручивались кверху, и на ресницах тоже поблескивали капельки влаги. Ворот рубашки был расстегнут, так что я мог видеть отблески света на влажной коже ключиц и редкие темные волосы на груди Снейпа. Увиденное мне понравилось. 

— Надень халат, Поттер, — Снейп сморгнул и отвел глаза. 

— Зачем? Тебя смущает моя реакция?

— Насчет реакции не скажу, а вот эрекция определенно смущает.

— Ночью ты не был так стеснителен. 

— Дневной свет действует на меня угнетающе. 

— Какая жалость, — я подобрал халат, надел его и направился в ванную. 

Снейп все так же стоял в дверях. Поравнявшись с ним, я быстро повернулся и погладил его по щеке. 

«Если он не отстранится, — загадал я, — то все будет хорошо. Если отстранится, тогда…»

Северус не шевельнулся. Он не ответил на мою ласку, но и не отверг ее — уже что-то. 

Мы посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Наконец он спросил с некоторым колебанием:

— Ну, как ты?

— Прекрасно. А ты как?

— Сносно, — уголок его рта дрогнул, поднимаясь.

— Сносно? Снейп, это оскорбление!

— Это почти что проявление восторга. Одевайся, нам нужно идти.

— Ох, — мое настроение сразу упало до нуля. — А может, сегодня не пойдем?

— Поттер!

— Хорошо, хорошо. 

Солнечный свет был по-прежнему ясен, и небо сияло все той же безмятежной синевой сквозь оконное стекло, но для меня день как будто поблек, и в безнадежной попытке вернуть ускользающую радость я прильнул к Северусу, обнимая его. 

— Поттер, нам пора.

— Сейчас, — я отвернулся, чтобы не видеть нетерпения в его глазах и принялся рассматривать жилку, бьющуюся на шее под тонкой кожей. 

— Поттер!

— Обещай, что вечером вернешься сюда со мной. 

— Посмотрим.

— Обещай, или я никуда не пойду. 

— Это шантаж?

— Вот именно.

— А как же Альбус? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Снейп. 

— А к черту Альбуса! — мне вдруг стало весело.

Это было нехорошее, нервное веселье — после такого потом хочется выть. 

— Я могу пойти один. 

— Тебе трудно сказать «да»?

— Трудно, Поттер. Именно что трудно. Терпеть не могу, когда меня к чему-то принуждают. 

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы все закончилось, не начавшись, — я отпустил его и шагнул назад. — Но принуждать тебя… нет, я не настолько низко пал. Поступай, как тебе угодно. 

Я вздернул подбородок. Снейп посмотрел на меня печальным, понимающим взглядом. 

— Все еще — не просто физиология?

— Стало только хуже, — признался я. — Или лучше? Я уже запутался. 

— Иди, одевайся. У тебя есть что-нибудь на завтрак?

— Черт его знает. Вроде есть. 

— Ладно, неважно. Можно и обойтись. Не возись долго.

— Не буду.

— Поттер.

— А?

— Обещать не стану, но… может быть. 

— Если я буду послушным мальчиком? 

-— Ты?! — Снейп фыркнул. — Новая идиома: «Когда Поттер станет послушным мальчиком»! Все равно что «после греческих календ». Ступай уже, а то мы, будто Ромео с Джульеттой, никак не разойдемся. 

— Будь у Джульетты такой Ромео, как ты, — проворчал я, — она бы не яду выпила, а винца — на радостях, что от него избавилась. 

— Повстречайся Ромео с такой Джульеттой, как ты, — парировал Снейп, — он сбежал бы из Вероны и бежал, не останавливаясь, до самой французской границы. 

Я скорчил ему рожу и отправился в ванную. 

На завтрак у нас был чай с засахаренными лимонными дольками. Пока мы шли по переулку к Саркофагу, Снейп осмеивал мое гостеприимство, обзывая его жалкой пародией на фирменный стиль Дамблдора. 

— Зато Альбус никогда не предлагал тебе того, что предлагаю я. 

Снейп вздрогнул и поглядел на меня в непритворном ужасе. 

— Я не извращенец. Ну, не такой уж извращенец. В свое время он неплохо выглядел, — попытался оправдаться я. 

— Именно что в свое, а не в мое. И вообще, при чем здесь внешний вид? Это было бы все равно, что инцест. Да я бы лучше со своим папашей трахнулся!

Снейп брезгливо скривился. 

Мы остановились у подножия лестницы. Погода была изумительная, и все мое существо противилось тому, чтобы сменить солнечный свет на жуткий полумрак Саркофага. 

Похоже, Снейп испытывал сходные чувства, поскольку тоже не спешил подниматься по ступенькам. 

— Ни за что не угадаешь, кто был моей первой любовью в Хогвартсе, — он прищурился на солнце, и складки у его рта сделались глубже, обозначая усмешку. 

— Я знаю этого человека?

— Да, ты с ним знаком. 

— Ммм… Малфой-старший?

— Нет, — Снейп ухмыльнулся. 

— Тогда… Сириус? Вы так отчаянно друг друга ненавидели…

Снейпа перекосило от отвращения.

— Ну, ладно. Ремус?

Снейп равнодушно покачал головой.

— Неужели, — я запнулся, — Риддл?

— Если бы это было так, я бы не заговорил с тобой об этом. 

Был еще один вариант, но о нем я даже думать не хотел; как ни почитал я память об отце, я не хотел бы стать всего лишь его заменой. 

— Не Слагхорн же, в самом деле! Сдаюсь.

— Скримджер. 

— Что?!

— А что? Он был на три года старше и очень эффектно выглядел с этой своей львиной гривой.

— Стало быть, твои статьи — месть отвергнутого воздыхателя? 

— Меня не отвергли, потому что я не признался. Но, возможно, ты и прав. Подсознание порой выкидывает странные фокусы. Ну что, вперед?

Я кивнул. Без особой радости, должен признаться. 

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, когда мы вошли — сухие листья, похожие на пальмовые, громоздящиеся вокруг стола. Я не сразу сообразил, что это книги, вчера сложенные Снейпом на пол. Живая Книга переместилась на край стола, и я подумал: это она превратила тома в листья. И еще — она сделала это из ревности, как женщина, устраняющая с дороги соперниц. 

Она добилась своего. Я понял это, когда увидел, как Снейп равнодушно отодвигает ногой останки книг, на которые вчера не мог надышаться, чтобы пройти к столу и взять в руки ее, единственную, Живую… Кажется, я тоже ревновал, и основания для этого чувства у меня имелись — достаточно было взглянуть, как Снейп нежно касается трепещущего влажного переплета. 

— Мне нужно побыть с ней наедине, — теперь он снова говорил со мной, как с чужим. 

— Хорошо, — ответил я упавшим голосом. — Но ты же понимаешь, что я не могу отсюда уйти.

— Достаточно, если ты просто отойдешь подальше, — Снейп досадливо нахмурился. — Почитай что-нибудь, благо выбор огромен. 

— Ладно, — я покорно побрел к полкам. 

Снейп склонился над трепещущими страницами. На его лицо ложились золотые блики. Это были отсветы пламени камина, но мне казалось, что Книга уже оставила на нем свою печать. 

Я шагал вдоль стены, равнодушно поглядывая на тесно сомкнутые корешки. Протянул руку и наугад вытянул первый попавшийся том — «Мертвый город» какой-то Агаты Кристи, пролистал. Это был детектив, и довольно увлекательный. 

Я огляделся в поисках места, где можно было бы присесть. По полу тянуло сквозняком, и устраиваться на паркете мне не хотелось. Я сделал несколько шагов к камину, намереваясь взять одно из кресел, и вдруг наткнулся на дверь, которой раньше не замечал. 

Я собирался окликнуть Снейпа, но он казался полностью поглощенным созерцанием Живой Книги, и я решил его не отвлекать.

Дверь была заперта на засов. Я отодвинул его, переступил порог и очутился в небольшой комнате со стенами, обшитыми дубовыми панелями, вдоль которых стояли массивные книжные шкафы. Камина здесь не было, зато имелось вольтеровское кресло, а на столе ровным приветливым пламенем горели свечи, вставленные в серебряный шандал. Округлые тени штуками бархата лежали по углам. Приятно пахло растопленным воском. 

Я устроился в кресле и принялся за чтение. Книга меня увлекла, однако некоторое время спустя я ощутил беспокойство. Я оторвался от чтения и огляделся. За мной словно наблюдали из темноты: мне чудился пристальный взгляд, мерещились легкие шорохи. Я встал, поднял шандал и осветил углы. Никого. 

Я снова взялся за книгу, но скоро понял, что не запоминаю прочитанного. Чувство покоя исчезло безвозвратно. Круг света лежал на полу, будто жертвенный алтарь, и я находился в его центре. 

Я больше не мог здесь оставаться. Поднявшись, я направился к дверям, и тут услышал тихий размеренный звук. Медленно, очень медленно я повернулся. Сердце колотилось о ребра, как давешняя тварь о прутья своей клетки: вот-вот выскочит. 

Мне не показалось: кто-то дышал в темноте, у стены.

Кожу на шее и щеке закололо невидимыми иголочками. Ощущение тяжелого взгляда, направленного на меня из-за полок, становилось невыносимым. 

Снова шорох.

— Эй, кто здесь?

Она появилась из мрака — прекрасная женщина с глазами цвета теней на серебре и длинными светлыми кудрями. Она шла медленно, нелепой переваливающейся походкой. Длинное, до полу, платье скрывало ее ноги — или то, что у нее было вместо ног. Люди так не ходят, подумал я, вглядываясь в совершенное, тонкой лепки лицо. Запахло болотом — сыростью и гниющими травами. 

— Кто вы?

Женщина остановилась и уставилась на меня, будто в замешательстве. Серебристые глаза расширились. Затем она подняла руку и поманила меня к себе. Я попятился.

— Кто вы? — повторил я, не надеясь на ответ. 

Где же Снейп? 

— Ммэ… — произнесла женщина и сделала шаг ко мне. 

Золотая бахрома платья тащилась за ней по паркету. 

— Что? — я снова попятился. 

Глаза женщины выкатились из орбит, как будто что-то душило ее изнутри. 

— Ммэ… гаа… гааа!

Ее лицо посинело от натуги. Она присела, вытянув шею, широко открыла рот, продолжая издавать эти странные звуки — вой пополам с мычанием — и я увидел багровую, как сырое мясо, глотку. Зубов во рту не было, а вместо языка вертелось коротенькое толстое щупальце. 

— Тааа… тыы… тыы… ты! 

Внезапно тварь прыгнула на стол, платье задралось, и я увидел, что вместо ног у нее — еще две руки. Бледные ладони вцепились в столешницу. Подол платья зашевелился. 

— Ммэ… гааа… гааа… — тянула тварь.

Она была так близко, что я отчетливо видел жилы, вздувшиеся у нее на лбу и светлые прядки, прилипшие к взмокшей от напряжения шее. Зрачки сузились и походили на булавочные головки, воткнутые в середину каждого глаза. Пальцы рук, на которых тварь стояла, крепко держались за край стола: это были обычные человеческие пальцы с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями.

— Гааа...

Внезапно тварь рывком подняла подол, и я похолодел: она стояла на выпрямленных руках, а между ними скалилась и вращала глазами еще одна голова, точная копия верхней. То, что я принял за бахрому, оказалось копной белокурых волос. 

— Тыыы! — заорала нижняя голова.

Я с воплем отскочил и бросился к дверям. Тварь мчалась за мной, быстро перебирая руками, подол снова опустился, волосы тащились за ней по полу. 

Я не пытался напасть на нее, не пытался защититься, ударить это существо одним из тяжелых стульев, расставленных по комнате. По правде говоря, я вообще ничего не соображал. Я толкнул дверь — она не поддавалась; тогда я ударился в нее всем телом, обезумев от ужаса, понимая, что я в ловушке и мне конец. Я почувствовал запах гнилой травы, обернулся… дверь открылась, и чья-то рука выдернула меня в соседнюю комнату, спасая от кошмара. 

Снейп задвинул засов. Тяжелое тело ударилось в дверь с той стороны, послышался приглушенный визг, и наступила тишина. 

Снейп обхватил меня за талию и подвел к камину, где я плюхнулся прямо на пол. 

— Поттер, что это было?

— У нее нет ног, — тупо сказал я. — У нее нет ног. 

— Кажется, она и без них прекрасно обходится, — заметил Снейп. 

— Я… 

Я не смог продолжать, потому что меня душили слезы.

— Поттер, что с тобой? 

— Я… я умираю.

— Чушь, — Снейп опустился рядом со мной на колени. 

Я вцепился в его мантию и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что мир вокруг меня плывет. 

— Это реальность. Я правда это видел. Я не забуду… никогда…

— Успокойся, — резко сказал Снейп. — Тебе приходилось видеть вещи и похуже. 

\- Нет ничего хуже.

— Успокойся, — повторил Снейп и погладил меня по затылку. 

— Она похожа на даму из карточной колоды, — сказал я, немного придя в себя. — Две одинаковые половинки. Две верхние половинки.

— Ну и что? 

— Не знаю. Так жутко. Если бы она ко мне прикоснулась, я бы тут же спятил. Даже если бы она ничего плохого мне и не сделала. 

— Ты весь в поту. 

— Северус, я не больше никогда не смогу спать –- вдруг она мне приснится?

Снейп покачал головой, отстранил меня и поднялся. 

— Что ты собрался делать?! 

Он подошел к двери. Я хотел броситься за ним, вцепиться в его руку, легшую на засов, отшвырнуть его, но мышцы обмякли и не желали мне подчиняться. 

— Ее там нет, — увещевающе сказал Снейп, поворачиваясь ко мне. — Как только они понимают, что с нами не удалось столковаться, сразу уходят. 

— Столковаться? — пробормотал я. 

Снейп открыл дверь и вышел.

Больше я его не увижу, решил я. Прошла секунда, две; я отмерял их по ударам сердца; затем послышался шорох. Я так живо представил себе тварь, переступающую через порог на своих маленьких, аккуратных ладонях, что почти увидел ее — вместо Снейпа. 

— Ну что ты уставился? — проворчал он. — Все в порядке. Ее там нет. 

Я поднялся с пола, медленно, как старик, цепляясь за столешницу. 

— Ты меня презираешь?

— Что за глупости?

— Я вел себя, как дурак. Она не смогла бы сделать со мной ничего… ничего серьезного.

Снейп прошел к столу, мимоходом, словно случайно, коснулся моего плеча, и на душе сразу полегчало. 

— Если ты испугался, значит, повод для страха был. У тебя масса недостатков, Поттер, но склонности впадать в панику среди них нет. Ты сказал — «Она». Это была женщина?

— Я не знаю, что это за существо, но лицо у него определенно женское.

— Опиши мне ее. 

Сначала в моем рассказе было больше экспрессии, чем фактов, но с помощью наводящих вопросов Снейп сумел вытянуть из меня все детали внешности Карточной Дамы. 

— Ты видел Мелиссу Хэллуэй, — сообщил мне Снейп. — Одну из тех троих, кто собирался навестить Саркофаг. Я был немного знаком с ней, она занималась проблемами ликантропии. 

— Она… — я замялся.

— Нет, с физической точки зрения она была тогда совершенно обычной женщиной. Ум ее отличался остротой, большинству женщин — как, впрочем, и большинству мужчин – несвойственной, но голова у нее была одна, а руки — две. Интересно, что с ней произошло?

— Как ты можешь говорить об этом с таким спокойствием?!

— Хорошо, давай сядем и учиним коллективную истерику. Нам это здорово поможет. 

— При чем здесь истерика? Проявил бы немного сочувствия к судьбе несчастной женщины. От тебя бы не убыло. 

Снейп задумчиво покусывал нижнюю губу, рассматривая меня. 

— Я отведу тебя домой, — сказал он. 

— А Книга?

— Побудет тут. На сегодня мы с ней достаточно… пообщались. 

Мы вышли в ночь. Я уже стал привыкать к манере Саркофага пожирать время. К другим его обыкновениям привыкнуть оказалось невозможно. 

Небо было безоблачным: яркие звезды, ни дымки, ни тумана. Пока мы оставались внутри, прошел дождь, и на мостовой поблескивали лужицы.

— Завтра мы сможем вынести Книгу, — уверенно сказал Снейп.

— Вот и славно, — вяло отозвался я. — Альбус будет доволен.

Снейп нервно дернул подбородком и промолчал.

— Ты ведь собираешься отдать ее Альбусу?

— Разумеется, — резко ответил Снейп. — Достать Книгу было его идеей. 

— Рад, что ты об этом не забыл.

— Поттер, не вздумай начать со мной душеспасительную беседу, — процедил Снейп. — Я не потреплю от тебя нотаций!

— Не кричи на меня, — сказал я тихо.

Я чувствовал себя слишком утомленным, чтобы разозлиться. 

— Пожалуй, мне лучше отправиться к себе домой, — холодно ответил Снейп. — Раз уж я тебя раздражаю.

— Нет! — я сам удивился пылу, с которым вцепился в рукав его мантии. — Северус, не оставляй меня одного сегодня. Ради всего святого — не хочешь секса, просто побудь со мной… я не могу оставаться один. Пожалуйста. 

Снейп начал что-то говорить, потом махнул рукой и, обхватив меня за плечи, перенес нас обоих в мою гостиную. Он усадил меня на диван, плеснул мне виски, а сам встал спиной к окну, опираясь рукой на подоконник. 

— Я не хотел тебе говорить, но тот парень с автономной головой, которого мы видели вчера, кажется, тоже мне знаком. 

— Что?

— Думаю, это Элмо Роудс, американский миллионер и страстный библиофил. Личность довольно известная. Я писал о нем когда-то. Он просто помешан на редких изданиях… был. Я полагал, что он вернулся на родину. 

— Ты уверен, что это он?

— Не на сто процентов. Он, видишь ли, немного изменился, — последние слова Снейп произнес с иронией, чем неприятно меня поразил. 

— Какой же ты…

— Бездушный? — Снейп вздернул бровь. — Да, я такой. Беги, кролик, пока не поздно. 

Я столько раз убеждался, что Снейп отличается от меня, и очень сильно, и все же каждый раз бывал потрясен, вновь обнаруживая в нем жестокость или то равнодушие, которое хуже жестокости. 

Жить с ним нельзя. Он разъест мне душу. Он или отдает всего себя без остатка, или берет — тоже всё, до последней крохи, третьего не дано; он не способен к обмену и презирает его, считая слабостью способность к компромиссу. Однажды он обменял возможность жить на возможность выжить и до сих пор не уверен, не было ли это актом трусости. Он ведь так боится быть трусом! И каждую свою уступку он будет воспринимать буквально — как отступление с занятых позиций, как белый флаг, как позорную капитуляцию. 

Он прав. После того, как все закончится, нам следует разойтись в разные стороны с тем, чтобы больше не встречаться.

Я посмотрел на него. Нет, я уже не смогу с ним расстаться: как ни тяжело будет нам вместе, без него моя жизнь снова потеряет вкус. 

— Что, на подвиги тянет? — сказал Снейп с кривой усмешкой, будто услышав мои мысли. — Не можешь просто уйти, оставив чудовище непобежденным? Подвиги — это у тебя в крови. 

— Ты у меня в крови. Ты ее отравил, — сорвалось с моих губ прежде, чем я успел обдумать свои слова. 

— Как патетично.

Он нервно заходил по комнате — губы поджаты, жесткие пряди то падают на лицо, то разлетаются, когда он поворачивается на каблуках. Я видел, что он накручивает себя, приводит себя в ярость; так сошедшиеся для драки коты хлещут себя хвостом по бокам, прежде чем вцепиться друг в друга. 

— Не надо, — я поднялся и перехватил его в очередном развороте.

Его плечи напряглись под тонким полотном; весь он был на взводе, вот-вот взорвется; тело под рубашкой горячее, как раскаленный металл, и сердце стучит часовым механизмом. Три-два-один…

— Северус, не надо злиться. 

Я обнял его. Он чуть отстранился, не вынимая рук из карманов, не пытаясь обнять меня в ответ, но гневный огонь в его глазах начал угасать, сменяясь иным, уже знакомым мне блеском.

-— Никто ничего от тебя не требует, — я крепче сжал его плечи.

Он нетерпеливо вздохнул. 

— Как это глупо, Поттер. Нет ничего глупее жертвоприношений. 

— Кто говорит о жертвах? К тому же, я глупец — разве для тебя это новость?

— Нет… нет, не новость. 

Сжатые губы сделались мягче, обозначая намек на улыбку. Я провел костяшками пальцев по его щеке.

— Тебе надо побриться.

— Прямо сейчас?

Улыбка сделалась явственней, и голос Снейпа понизился, переходя в регистр, который я называл «черный бархат». Я подался вперед, прижимаясь к его бедрам своими, давая ему понять, как сильно я возбужден. 

— Нет, сейчас тебе лучше заняться кое-чем другим.

— Кое-чем или кое-кем?

Спина под моей ладонью прогнулась. Снейп потянулся и вдруг обнял меня так крепко, что хрустнули ребра. 

— Со мной, Поттер, ты никогда не будешь счастлив. Но сегодня ночью я тебя затрахаю. 

— Я согласен быть счастливым только по ночам. Что касается «затрахаю»… секс – это меч обоюдоострый. 

— Гриффиндорец, — проворчал Снейп, расстегивая на мне рубашку. — Завтра у тебя будет шанс проявить свои боевые качества на практике. 

\- Завтра? — откликнулся я. — Для меня есть только «сегодня». «Сейчас». Пойдем в спальню, у меня больше нет сил терпеть…

Под утро пошел дождь. Капли барабанили по подоконнику, в спальне было темно и тихо. Я мог бы лежать так вечно, обнимая Северуса и слушая, как бьется его сердце. 

— Ты спишь?

— Сам не знаю, — пробормотал Снейп. — Где-то на грани. 

— Ты всегда на грани, — задумчиво сказал я. — Между сном и явью, между добром и злом, между жизнью и смертью. Ты играешь со своей душой в жмурки. Надел ей повязку на глаза, вот она, бедная, и крутится, не зная, как тебя поймать. 

— Ты очень образно выражаешься, когда бросаешь свои «мнэээ» и «того-этого».

— Я давно научился связно выражать свои мысли. Мне не шестнадцать лет. 

— Да, ты уже мужчина солидный, — ехидно согласился Снейп. — Перешагнул порог маггловского совершеннолетия. 

— Перестань. 

Некоторое время мы лежали молча. 

Снейп задремал и размеренно посапывал в подушку, а вот мне спать не хотелось. Хотелось поговорить. 

— Давай напишем книгу, — предложил я, толкая его под бок.

— А? Поттер, как же ты меня…

— Что?

— Ничего. Не представляю, какого рода книгу мы могли бы написать. О годах героической совместной борьбы против Волдеморта? Но ведь не было никакой совместной борьбы. Мы оба играли вслепую, не видя перспективы: мне Альбус открыл больше, чем тебе, но во все свои планы не посвящал. От кризиса к кризису… и кризисы у нас были разные. И вообще мы слишком разные. Нет, ничего не выйдет. 

— А жаль. Такую книгу расхватали бы влет. В золоте бы купались. 

— Денег от предприятия братьев Уизли тебе не хватает? — хмыкнул Снейп, поворачиваясь и ловко наматывая на себя одеяло. 

— Это другое… поделись со мной одеялом. Снейп. Мне холодно. Чертов эгоист! Если ты меня не пустишь, столкну тебя на пол. 

Снейп неохотно приоткрыл свой кокон, и я вполз в него, прижимаясь к горячему телу — длинный, с выступающими ребрами бок, такое же длинное бедро, талия, стесанная до кости.

— Как мне нравится твоя худоба!

— Правда? — Снейп удивленно хмыкнул. — У тебя оригинальные вкусы. 

— Тебе идет быть худым.

— Ммм?

— Даже костлявым.

— Зато ты, Поттер, основательно отъелся. Сразу видно, что несчастливое детство закончилось. Еще немного, и ты обзаведешься брюшком — предпосылки уже есть. 

— Врешь, — я забеспокоился и принялся ощупывать свой живот.

В коконе было тесно и нащупывалось не то, что надо. Вернее, то, что надо, но не мое, а чужое. Снейп тяжело задышал и заерзал.

— Вообще-то, мы собирались выспаться, — напомнил он, однако не стал отталкивать мою руку, напротив — подался ей навстречу. 

— Сон — такая скука, — пожаловался я. — Зачем вообще люди спят?

— Давай попробуем и узнаем. 

— Позже.

— М-хм. Ты повернешься?

— Нет, лучше так. Я хочу видеть твое лицо. 

— Не понимаю, какая тебе разница — ты же всегда закрываешь глаза. Мне удобнее, когда ты на животе. 

— Я хочу видеть твое лицо, — упрямо повторил я, и он сдался. 

Мы провалялись в постели до заката. Снейп настоял на том, чтобы вынести Книгу ровно в полночь («Когда рвутся нити», — сказал он), и, хоть мне это было не по нутру, я ничего не смог возразить. 

Красное раздувшееся солнце повисло над самыми крышами, озаряя переулок тревожным светом и превращая его в какое-то адово ущелье. 

Мы молчали, поднимаясь по лестнице, и в том же молчании вошли в зал. 

Возможно, Снейп и думал обо мне, пока мы не оказались в Саркофаге, но стоило ему взять в руки Живую Книгу, как он тут же позабыл о моем существовании. Я стоял прямо перед ним, но он меня не видел. Бережно сжимая в руках свою мерзкую драгоценность, он уселся в кресло, положил часы перед собой на стол и уставился на циферблат. Он был, как молодой муж, ожидающий первой брачной ночи – весь в предвкушении. 

Я должен был вывести его из этого состояния, разбить скорлупу отчужденности, стенки которой с каждой секундой становились все толще, отгораживая меня от него. 

— Тебе понравилось со мной трахаться? — спросил я намеренно грубо.

В отрешенной тишине библиотеки мой голос прозвучал слишком громко, почти кощунственно.  
Снейп моргнул. Пустота в темных глазах сменилась раздраженным выражением. Никогда не думал, что стану воспринимать раздражение Снейпа как благо. 

— Поттер, ты чемпион по задаванию неуместных вопросов.

— А ты — по уверткам от ответов. Да или нет?

— Да. Понравилось. Что дальше?

— Если ты сегодня же отнесешь Книгу Дамблдору — а он все равно не спит — предлагаю тебе приз: неделю в койке. 

— К уик-энду меня вынесут из твоей спальни вперед ногами, — Снейп усмехнулся. — Я ведь уже не молоденький. Впрочем, предложение щедрое и достойно того, чтобы его обдумать. 

Он взглянул на циферблат.

— Пора. 

Существа, с которыми мы сталкивались до сих пор, появлялись внезапно. 

Это создание не стало исключением: только что его не было, и вот оно стоит между мною и Снейпом, отрезая нас друг от друга. По сравнению с теми уродами, которых мы видели раньше, оно казалось почти приятным и напоминало египетского Тота, только с головой вороны. 

— Северус Снейп, — произнесло оно. — Я уполномочен передать вам предложение. 

— Кто вы? — Снейп выглядел совершенно спокойным. 

Я осторожно обошел существо и встал рядом с Северусом. На висках у него выступила испарина, однако он продолжал держаться с холодной самоуверенностью. 

— Меня зовут Корвус, — существо сделало странное телодвижение — нечто среднее между поклоном и приседанием. 

— Что вы хотите мне предложить? 

— Новую… как вы говорите? — явь. Новую явь. Я открою для вас все двери. 

— Вы привратник?

— Я ключ. 

— Кто вас прислал?

Корвус моргнул. 

— Вы зовете его Саркофаг.

— Он живой?

— Да, разумеется — он ведь мыслит. 

— Почему вы выбрали меня?

Снейп допрашивал это существо, как будто оно было его учеником.

— Это не мы… это Она вас выбрала, — Корвус указал на Живую Книгу, прильнувшую к груди Снейпа, словно ребенок. Вернее, подменыш-фейри. — Идемте со мной.

На меня он даже не смотрел. 

— Идемте, — повторил он уверенно и резко. — Новая явь. Новые миры. Вам будет интересно. 

Я поглядел на Снейпа, и мне стало так холодно, как будто я вышел на мороз. 

Да, ему было интересно. И он хотел уйти. Оставить этот город, и этот мир, в котором никогда не чувствовал себя уютно, ради новых, неизведанных мест… оставить меня. 

Голова опустела: сейчас, когда так важно было найти точные, бьющие в цель слова, я не мог выдавить из себя ничего. Я подумал, что сейчас заору, зайдусь тем отчаянным воплем, которым кричат маленькие дети, потерявшие родителей в толпе, но грудь сдавило отчаяние, и я не издал ни звука, лишь вскинул руку в попытке дотронуться до Снейпа, удержать его возле себя. 

Корвус с деловитым видом распахнул дверь, ведущую внутрь Саркофага, и теперь ожидал на пороге – адский чичероне, готовый провести экскурсию по всем граням Вселенной. Снейп шагнул к нему, прижимая Книгу к груди. Я понял, что сейчас он уйдет и даже не обернется. 

Но он обернулся.

— Поттер, иди домой. 

Теперь я знаю, что такое отчаяние. Раньше не знал. Никогда не знал. 

— Поттер… Гарри, не смотри, будто ты умираешь. 

Я больше ничего не мог сделать — мог только смотреть, забросить взгляд, будто якорь, в холодную воду его души и надеяться, что там, на дне, есть нечто, за что я сумею зацепиться. 

— Послушай, — Снейп обернулся к Корвусу. Снова посмотрел на меня. — Ты ведь знаешь цену настоящим приключениям. Тебе известно, что такое «открытие» и сколь многим можно ради него пожертвовать.

Я не буду просить. Я не буду просить.

— Я не буду просить, — прошептал я почти беззвучно, но Снейп услышал и побледнел в синеву. 

— О, будь ты неладен! — выкрикнул он. — Вечно ты путаешься у меня под ногами! Меня прокляли тобой — ненавижу! Я ухожу, ты меня не остановишь. 

— Я не буду, — выговорил я через силу. — Не стану тебя останавливать. 

Каждое слово прокатывалось по языку каплей желчи. 

— Вот и хорошо, — неуверенно сказал Снейп и попятился к дверям. 

Корвус прищелкнул клювом, впервые обнаружив нетерпение. 

— Я люблю тебя, — я закрыл глаза. — Северус. Помни обо мне там, в чужих мирах. Я же люблю тебя, хоть ты меня и ненавидишь.  
— Если бы я мог тебя возненавидеть, — произнес Снейп странным, задушенным голосом, — я сделал бы это сейчас. Корвус, я остаюсь. Прощайте. 

— Это очень глупо, — констатировал Корвус. — Очень. Верните мне Книгу и можете быть свободны, Северус Снейп. 

— Нет, — Снейп покачал головой.

— Тогда мне придется вас изменить, — Корвус защелкал клювом: засмеялся. — Как тех, других. 

— Брось ее, — проговорил я. — Снейп!

— Нет.

Пол слегка завибрировал, когда Корвус приблизился к Снейпу. Воздух вокруг нас затрещал от статического электричества, и очертания предметов стали расплываться. Я не знал, что мне сделать, как защитить его, как защитить себя, но ничего не понадобилось, потому что Книга в руках Снейпа неожиданно превратилась в огромный рот и плюнула в Корвуса желтой жидкостью.

Он пронзительно завизжал, закрываясь руками, рухнул на пол, изгибаясь, как под Crucio. Жидкость пленкой расползалась по его телу. Сквозь этот полупрозрачный покров я увидел, как тело Корвуса покрывается язвами — пленка пожирала его заживо.

Зал вздрогнул и затрясся. С потолка посыпалась штукатурка и кирпичная крошка. 

Вопли Корвуса становились тише, а его тело — меньше. Наконец, Книга издала чавкающий звук и затихла. 

Стены зала содрогались в конвульсиях. Полосы света под потолком то затухали, то достигали обжигающей роговицу глаз яркости. Форма помещения стала меняться: оно превращался в огромную воронку, узким концом которой стала дверь, ведущая во внутренние помещения Саркофага. Я увидел, как книги у дальней, сейчас скрутившейся в трубку стены, срываются с полок и вылетают в эту трубу или тоннель. Пол под ногами начал изгибаться. 

Мы побежали к двери. Книга дергалась в руках Снейпа: Саркофаг тянул ее к себе. Снейп не удержал бы ее, но Книга сама сопротивлялась притяжению. Она твердо решила остаться со Снейпом. Я бы предпочел, чтобы она сгинула вместе с этим странным местом, но моего мнения никто не спрашивал. 

Я рванул дверь на себя, однако она и не думала отпираться. Изгиб пола углублялся с каждой секундой. Я почувствовал, как невидимая сила затягивает меня в воронку, и удвоил свои усилия. 

— Дай я, — Снейп оттолкнул меня и приложил Книгу к двери. 

Раздалось шипение — будто сырой бифштекс бросили на раскаленную сковороду, дверь распахнулась с жалобным скрипом, и мы выскочили наружу. Лестница изгибалась волнами. Все огромное конусообразное здание тряслось и ходило ходуном. 

Когда мои ботинки застучали по прочной мостовой, я был готов воскликнуть «Аллилуйя!» На углу мы остановились. Теперь, когда мы были в безопасности, можно было и поглядеть на спектакль. 

Зрелище было потрясающее: Саркофаг складывался, словно он был сделан из бумаги, проваливался внутрь себя. Он походил на надувную игрушку, из которой выкачивают воздух. На миг у меня все внутри похолодело: а вдруг Саркофаг — это только шлюз, через который ворвется тот неведомый, бесконечно чуждый нам мир, где человеку даже дышать невозможно? 

Снейп тихонько зашипел и выдернул свою руку из моей. Я опустил глаза — на его запястье наливались багрянцем отметины от моих пальцев. Мне стало неловко. 

Я снова взял его ладонь, погладил синяки — вот если бы можно было стереть их простым прикосновением, как ластиком стирают пятна с пергамента! 

— Поттер, ты спятил? — рявкнул Снейп. — Нашел время миловаться! Уходим немедленно!

— Да. Оставь книгу. 

— Нет.

— Оставь ее, Снейп! Эта вещь из другого мира. 

— Вот именно.

— Северус, неужели я должен призывать тебя к благоразумию?! Что, если она начнет притягивать к себе тех существ… инородцев?

Я был уверен, что так и произойдет. Вероятно, Снейп тоже это знал, но расстаться с книгой было выше его сил. 

— Не говори ерунды, — произнес он уверенно.

Даже слишком. Он будто и себя тоже пытался убедить.

Саркофаг уже уменьшился до размеров хагридовой хижины и продолжал неуклонно съеживаться. 

— Хорошо, — я развел руками, показывая, что сдаюсь. 

Лицо Снейпа смягчилось. Он бросил последний взгляд на гибнущую библиотеку — еще минута, и пространство схлопнется окончательно, останется только скучная лондонская улочка — повернулся к Саркофагу спиной, и хватка его пальцев на золотистом, покрытом пульсирующими жилками переплете Живой Книги ослабла. 

— Accio!

Снейп ахнул и сделал стремительный бросок за ускользнувшей добычей, но не успел.

— Mobiliarbus!

Книга понеслась к остаткам Саркофага, на миг зависла над странным трепещущим клубком, в который превратилось здание.

От ее переплета исходило такое сияние, что я понял: я поступил правильно, в нашем мире ей не место, да и не книга это совсем — просто человеческому глазу необходимо было придать ей хоть сколько-нибудь привычную форму. 

Книга-Не-Книга раскрылась, страницы — или крылья? — затрепетали, а затем она спикировала вниз, и в эту секунду вздрагивающий клубок почернел, покрылся сизоватым пепельным налетом и исчез. 

Хлоп!

Я ойкнул и схватился за щеку. На Снейпа было страшно смотреть. Вылитый гиппогриф, к которому не проявили должного уважения. 

— Как ты осмелился! — даже не прошипел, а как-то просвистел он. 

— Это было необходимо.

Я был прав и все равно чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Как будто отобрал блестящий нож у маленького ребенка. Такая красивая игрушка… и такая смертоносная. 

Хлоп!

«Ребенок» закатил мне вторую оплеуху, да так, что у меня зубы лязгнули, и изготовился к третьей. 

— Снейп, перестань, — сказал я уже серьезно. — А не то подеремся. 

Он сверкнул глазами, но руку опустил. Постоял, сверля меня яростным взглядом, потом совершил свой фирменный разворот на каблуках и зашагал к выходу из переулка, злющий, как сатана, с безупречно прямой спиной. 

Щеки вспухли и горели — рука у Снейпа была тяжелая, но я не сердился. Мне было его жаль, и в то же время меня разбирал нервный смех. Как он нелепо себя ведет, когда теряет голову! Притом я отлично его понимал: упустив подобный артефакт, даже святой бы взбесился. 

Я нагнал Снейпа. Для этого мне пришлось перейти на рысь, потому что он ни разу не оглянулся, упиваясь своим негодованием. 

— Ты невыносим, ты об этом знаешь? — процедил он, когда мы пошли бок о бок. 

— Это ты меня ударил, — напомнил я.

— Ты заслуживаешь как минимум Crucio. 

— Я бы не желал столкнуться с этими существами еще раз. А ты?

— Во-первых, ничего не имею против, — Снейп остановился и вызывающе поглядел мне в глаза. — Это ты у нас ксенофоб, Поттер, а мне они не показались такими уж ужасными. Просто чужими.

— Не просто, — поправил я. — Чужими. По-настоящему чужими. 

— Прекрати обращаться со мной, как терпеливый папаша! — взвился Снейп. — Я не только в два раза старше тебя — я в два раза тебя умнее. Ты вообще не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, и не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, что натворил! Как по-твоему, Дамблдор придет в восторг от того, что ты взял да и отправил артефакт, который был так ему нужен, Мерлин знает куда? Ты хоть понимаешь, что шанс заполучить такую вещь выпадает раз в жизни, и то не всякому? Никогда больше нам такого случая не представится!

— Вот и прекрасно. Чужие есть чужие, Северус, и им здесь не место. Мы действительно по-разному смотрим на такие вещи. Ты ученый. Вы, ученые, порой и вправду превращаетесь в бациллу чумы и готовы уничтожить человечество, чтобы потрафить своему любопытству. А я — просто человек. Я живу в этом мире и никаким чужакам в него ходу не дам, если это в моих силах. 

— А как же Альбус? — тихо спросил Снейп. 

— Альбус теперь — тоже чужой. 

Снейп сжал руки в кулаки и сунул их в карманы мантии, видно, преодолевая соблазн снова на меня наброситься. Я его не убедил, но он уже немного пришел в себя и понимал, что сделанного не поправишь. На его скулах горели красные пятна, как будто это ему залепили пару пощечин, и кончик уха, выглядывающий из черных прядей, тоже стал малиновым. 

Я протянул руку и пальцем провел по изгибу ушной раковины. Снейп дернул головой и посмотрел изумленно. 

— Горячее, — шепнул я. — Мне нравятся твои уши. 

— Поттер, — он захлебнулся слюной и закашлялся. — Поттер, ты редкостный недоумок. Когда откроется Всемирный музей дебилов, твоя статуя займет в нем почетное место. 

— На том и порешим. 

— Я лично набью из тебя чучело и предложу его Музею в качестве экспоната. 

— А вот на это я не согласен. У меня другие планы на будущее. 

Проходившая мимо старуха оглянулась на нас. Я ожидал негодующей гримасы, но вместо этого она лукаво мне подмигнула. 

Мне стало неприятно. 

— Пошли отсюда, — я потянул Снейпа за рукав. — Пойдем домой. 

— Я иду к себе, — он отстранился. — Сегодня я не хочу тебя больше видеть. 

— А вообще — хочешь?

— Завтра поговорим. 

Завтра. До завтра еще надо дожить. Он рассердился, но, кажется, не всерьез — я имею в виду, если бы он решил бросить меня, то не стал бы сдерживаться и сказал мне об этом сразу. Или нет? Хватит у него мстительности, чтобы выждать до завтрашней встречи у Дамблдора, сообщить Альбусу все, что он думает по поводу невыносимого Поттера, а потом сказать Поттеру: «Убирайся»?

Мстительности, конечно, хватит, но неужели он и вправду захочет расстаться после всего, что между нами было? Гадать бесполезно. Он сделает то, что посчитает нужным, а вот что он посчитает нужным, я не имел ни малейшего представления. 

Я решил не думать об этом, забрался под одеяло и мгновенно провалился в глубокий сон. Кошмаров я не видел, лишь под утро приснилась какая-то нелепица, но и ту мне досмотреть не удалось: я забыл снять с кровати чары, и в четверть шестого был привычно скинут ею на пол. Уснуть я больше не смог. Сидел в кресле у окна, смотрел, как встает солнце, и думал. Не о Дамблдоре, который будет мной недоволен. 

«Больше, чем недоволен, — произнес внутренний голос, как две капли воды похожий на голос дяди Вернона. — После того, как Снейп расскажет, что произошло, Альбус сочтет тебя предателем. А то и вслух назовет».

Может быть, хоть Альбус и не склонен бросаться такими словами.

И все же я думал не о нем, а о Снейпе. Как он меня встретит?

Вот возьмет и скажет: «Поттер, наша миссия завершена — провалилась с треском, благодаря твоим стараниям — и теперь мы можем разойтись в разные стороны, как и собирались с самого начала. Прощай». 

От одной этой мысли было больно. 

Опять я останусь один, опять провалюсь в беспросветные будни: работа «не-будите-спящего-дракона», одинокие прогулки, ни к чему не обязывающие случки со случайными знакомыми… и карманы, полные денег, которые не на что потратить… и постель, теплая лишь с одной стороны… и всё. 

Только не сейчас, взмолился я. Неужели теперь, когда разгорелась весна, когда изменился запах ветра, и небо налилось пронзительной синевой, когда воркуют голуби и даже старые коты находят себе подружек — сон, еда и любовь! — я должен остаться один? Если бы все оставалось по-прежнему, я бы мог это вынести. Но Снейп уже успел просочиться в мою кровь. И вот теперь он уйдет. Это несправедливо. 

Светало быстро, вскоре солнце поднялось над крышами, с улиц доносился привычный шум города. Пришло время отправляться на казнь. Я оделся как можно тщательнее и даже пригладил волосы. Впрочем, мог бы и не стараться — стоило мне выйти на улицу, как их тут же растрепало ветром. Ну и наплевать. Я — мельник с реки Ди. 

Снейп стоял у входа в «Дырявый Котел» и критически рассматривал цветочницу на углу, как будто прикидывал, не купить ли у нее маргариток. 

— Что будем врать? — спросил он, не здороваясь. 

На душе сделалось так легко, что я едва не рассмеялся.

— Можешь сказать правду. 

— Ты мне разрешаешь? – саркастически осведомился Снейп. — Какое великодушие!

Я смотрел на него, некрасивого, горбоносого, с грязными волосами, и улыбался, как идиот. 

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Сначала поговорим с Альбусом. 

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на меня. Морщина между бровями стала глубже. 

— Ты вообще о чем думаешь? 

— Потом скажу. Если он отпустит тебя раньше, подожди меня.

— Хорошо. 

Альбус сидел в своем кресле, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрел на нас поверх очков. Он сразу понял, что книги у нас нет. Скорее всего, он знал об этом до того, как нас увидел. 

— Доброе утро, — деловито сказал Снейп, и я понял, что он будет лгать ради меня.

— Доброе утро.

Дамблдор взглянул на Снейпа, потом на меня.

— Прошу вас, садитесь. 

Мы устроились в креслах. Я пытался взять себя в руки, терпеливо ожидая начала беседы. Альбус тоже не спешил задавать вопросы, выдерживая паузу. В его спокойствии ощущалось нечто томительное, если не угрожающее. 

Снейп заговорил. Быстро и кратко, не упуская, однако, подробностей, он изложил свою версию произошедшего. Она ни в чем не расходилась с истиной, за исключением одного момента, а именно того, как была потеряна Живая Книга. Снейп сказал, что выпустил ее из рук, когда Саркофаг потянул ее к себе. 

Дамблдор кивал, его глаза были не то опущены, не то закрыты. 

— Что ж, — сказал он, когда Снейп замолчал. — Вы сделали, что могли. Не могу сказать, что я доволен. Книга действительно была мне нужна, но теперь ничего не исправишь. Я полагаю, Северус, у тебя есть свои дела. Я не хочу тебя задерживать. Ни к чему тратить время на бесполезного старика. 

Губы Снейпа дрогнули, но он ничего не сказал. Молча встал и пошел к двери. 

«Большое тебе спасибо, Северус, — саркастически подумал я. — Пожертвовал своим временем, и едва не пожертвовал жизнью, но разве все это стоит благодарности, коль скоро ты не добился успеха? Можешь быть свободен. Никто тебя не задерживает»

Солнце уже поднялось высоко и осветило портрет: все, как тогда, несколько дней назад, только Добби не хватает. 

— Я пойду?

— Нет, Гарри, останься.

Снейп замешкался на пороге, и я подумал, что он обернется, но он этого не сделал. Дверь тихо закрылась за его спиной. 

Взгляд голубых глаз устремился на меня, блуждая по моему лицу и рукам, словно желая отыскать какую-нибудь мелочь, которая помогла бы Дамблдору проникнуть в мои мысли. Я избегал смотреть на него. Мне было здорово не по себе.

— Мы сказали правду насчет того, что произошло в Саркофаге, — не выдержал я, наконец. 

— Вряд ли я когда-нибудь узнаю обо всем, что там произошло, — мягко произнес Альбус. — Разумеется, вы мне не лгали, но всякий, говорящий правду, о чем-нибудь да умолчит. Впрочем, меня интересует не это. Гарри, что случилось после того, как вы оставили Саркофаг?

— Он исчез. Провалился в другой мир. 

Я разглядывал свои ладони. Черт, почему я не умею лгать так же непринужденно, как Снейп? 

Солнце не могло отразиться в очках-половинках, однако отражалось вопреки всем законам физики, и от этого казалось, что глаза Альбуса посверкивают недобрыми огоньками. Голос прозвучал неожиданно жестко.

— Гарри. Скажи мне. 

— Ну, хорошо! — я не мог долго ему противиться. — Северус… Снейп вынес Книгу. Она хотела быть с ним, и Саркофаг не сумел ее отнять, хотя и пытался. Книгу отнял я. Я отправил ее вслед за Саркофагом и ничуть об этом не жалею.

Я вскочил на ноги и поглядел Дамблдору в лицо. 

— Думайте, что хотите, Альбус, и делайте, что хотите, но этому предмету было не место в нашем мире.

— Гарри, ты слишком мало знаешь, чтобы судить об этом, — холодно сказал Дамблдор.

— Северус сказал мне то же. Он был в ярости… как вы сейчас. 

— Я не в ярости, Гарри. Но, не скрою, ты меня сильно разочаровал. 

— Мне жаль… то есть, мне жаль, что я вас огорчил, но я считаю, что поступил правильно. Об этом я не жалею. 

— Ты очень упрям, — Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Кажется, вы разучились выбирать идеальных исполнителей, — вырвалось у меня.

Кустистые брови приподнялись.

— Кажется, кто-то слишком долго общался с Северусом. 

— В последнее время у меня не было другой компании.

Я почувствовал, что краснею.

— Рад, что вы помирились. Хорошо, что эта история имеет хоть какой-то положительный результат.

Дамблдор слегка улыбнулся, но в голубых глазах поблескивал ледок. Я всерьез нарушил его планы, и вряд ли он еще когда-нибудь обратится ко мне с важным поручением. Меня это не слишком огорчало. 

Мы распрощались. Альбус не стал меня спрашивать, что я собираюсь делать дальше, а я не стал ничего объяснять. 

Снейп ждал меня внизу. 

— Пойдем ко мне, — я взял его под локоть, не обращая внимания ни на Тома, ни на посетителей «Котла». — Мы должны поговорить.

Снейп высвободил руку. 

— Хорошо, только не надо вешаться на меня на людях. 

— Я не вешаюсь. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты сбежал. 

— Поттер, если я не захочу с тобой идти, ты меня не удержишь. 

— Мы должны поговорить, — повторил я, как заведенный. 

— Ничего я тебе не должен, — проворчал Снейп. — Аппарируем?

— Да. 

Мое зеркало в гостиной было повернуто стеклом к стене. Снейп мельком взглянул на него и повернулся ко мне.

— Так что ты собирался мне сказать?

Я помолчал, собираясь с духом.

— Может, ты сначала сядешь?

Снейп вздохнул, всем своим видом показывая, как он терпелив и как я ему надоел. 

— Говори.

Все заготовленные слова и выпестованные доводы вылетели у меня из головы. 

— Я люблю тебя. 

— Вот как? — Снейп заломил бровь.

— Не смотри на меня так. Северус, что ты собираешься делать? 

— Сейчас, сегодня вечером или в жизни вообще?

Я в отчаянии взмахнул рукой.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что мне нужно от тебя услышать. Ты говорил, что мы покончим с этим делом и разойдемся навсегда. Ты и теперь этого хочешь?

— Когда я это говорил, дела обстояли несколько иначе, чем сейчас, — заметил Снейп.

— Вот именно: тогда я еще не признался тебе в любви…

— Зато не уставал признаваться мне в ненависти.

— …и мы еще не спали друг с другом. 

— Да, этому фактору принято придавать некоторое значение, — согласился Снейп. — Так что ты предлагаешь?

— Жить вместе. 

Ну вот. Я это сказал. Потолок не рухнул мне на голову, Снейп не рухнул в обморок. 

— Жить вместе, — Снейп вздохнул и потер лицо руками. — По-твоему, это так просто?

— Нет, я не думаю, что это будет просто. Нам придется поломать налаженную жизнь. Пять лет мы выстраивали свой мир, пытаясь уйти от прошлого, а сейчас нам придется начинать с нуля. 

— Рад, что ты это понимаешь. Но вряд ли ты понимаешь, как сложно это сделать человеку с моим характером и моей биографией. 

— Я без сожаления расстанусь с хламом, который накопил. Он годится только для прозябания, не для жизни. А тебе не нужно меняться. Ты лишь добавишь в свою жизнь новый элемент.

— И он изменит все. Ты забыл мои уроки: один непредусмотренный рецептом ингредиент, и зелье обретает противоположные свойства. 

— Может ведь получиться что-то хорошее, — я улыбнулся. —– Именно так делаются великие открытия.

— Именно так случаются большие взрывы.

— Где открытие, там и взрыв. Даже Вселенная началась с Большого Взрыва. 

Снейп вскинул бровь.

— Если ты рассчитывал меня удивить, то достиг своей цели.

-— Не хочешь узнать меня поближе? Пора Золотого Трио миновала. Теперь книги читает не только Гермиона.

— Золотое Трио, — пробормотал Снейп. — Золото, медь и олово. Что ж, бронза — это неплохо. Недурной у них получился сплав. 

— А я, значит, золото?

— Ты?! — Снейп фыркнул.

— Сам только что сказал.

Снейп поморщился, но не от раздражения, а как будто от боли. 

— Золото и свинец. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. 

— Свинец тоже можно превратить в золото. 

— Тебе известен секрет Философского камня?

— Философский Камень — это любовь. Знаешь, когда я последний раз был счастлив? Когда мы лежали в постели вчерашним утром…

Лицо Снейпа приняло сардоническое выражение. 

— Ты спал, и было так тихо — только твое дыхание и шум дождя… я был счастлив. Правда. 

— А тогда, когда получил от меня по физиономии?

—Тогда мне хотелось тебя убить. 

— И еще не раз захочется. 

— Останься со мной. 

— Хорошо, я попытаюсь. Но при одном условии: никогда не говори со мной о любви. Я тебе не прекрасная леди Джиневера. 

— Обойдемся без слов. Были бы чувства. 

— Тебя послушать, так я тебе и вправду нужен.

\- Для чего мне тебя обманывать?

— Мне кажется, ты себя обманываешь. Ты совершаешь ошибку, путая плотское влечение с любовью, — Снейп поморщился. — Только послушай, как это звучит — любовь! Просто нелепо применять это слово к нам с тобой, к нашей связи. Найди себе кого-нибудь другого, Поттер, а я уже не так молод, чтобы играть в эти игры.

— Это не игры, — возразил я. — И довольно о возрасте. Тебя послушать, так вы с Дамблдором ровесники. 

— Я на двадцать лет тебя старше, — он обхватил себя руками, словно продрог и никак не мог согреться. 

— Даже когда ты превратишься в девяностолетнюю развалину, а я так и останусь резвым красавцем семидесяти лет, ты все равно будешь мне мил, — серьезно ответил я. 

— Гарри, — Снейп неожиданно приблизился и обнял меня за плечи. — Мой мальчик. 

— Я не…

— Помолчи. Для меня ты мальчик и останешься таковым навсегда. Так вот, ты был прав, когда называл меня сволочью: я такой, и никто не знает этого лучше, чем люди, которым доводилось со мной жить. Нет, не говори ничего.

Его ладонь легла мне на губы.

— Мне нечего тебе предложить. У меня нет ни красоты, ни щедрой души, ни большого сердца. Я буду тебя изводить, потому что мне нравится изводить людей, когда я в плохом настроении, а я редко бываю в каком-либо другом. Даже если я стану отдавать тебе всего себя, я буду отдавать всего лишь себя, а это не так уж много. Ничего хорошего у нас не выйдет. Ты все равно уйдешь, только я успею к тебе привязаться, и снова будет боль… уходи сейчас. Мне будет нелегко, но я вытерплю.

— Тебе будет нелегко! А каково придется мне?! Нет, я не уйду — ни сейчас, ни потом. 

— Даже, когда я тебе надоем? Я не позволю тебе жить со мной из жалости.

— Северус, что ты выдумываешь? Ты сам говорил, что жизнь непредсказуема, и все всегда выходит не так, как ты рассчитывал. Это даже хорошо, что ты не веришь в наше будущее. Значит, оно у нас есть.

— Заговорил парадоксами?

— Кто-то слишком долго общался с Северусом Снейпом, — я улыбнулся ему в плечо, зная, что он не поймет моей шутки, и провел ладонью по его спине, по позвонкам, угадываемым под слоями ткани.

— По крайней мере, теперь ты представляешь, на что идешь, — сказал он, смиряясь с возможностью невозможного счастья. 

***  
Тогда я полагал, что представляю. Сейчас… сейчас я в этом не уверен, но не жалею, что выбрал его. Мы даже ссоримся не так часто, как я ожидал. Должно быть, эти его статьи служат чем-то вроде предохранительного клапана или колбы, в которую змей заставляют сплевывать накопившийся яд.

Кстати, о статьях: на Рождество Рон прислал Снейпу бутылку «Огдена». А мне — смирительную рубашку, расшитую анютиными глазками. Признаться, не подозревал в нем такой изобретательности —и такого чувства юмора. 

Нет, я не жалею о своем выборе. По крайней мере, большую часть времени… никто и не говорил, что будет легко, да и сказал бы, я б не поверил. 

Я просто жду окончания ледникового периода и пытаюсь сделать все, чтобы он закончился поскорее, хоть порой мне и кажется, что проще растопить вечную мерзлоту пламенем свечи, чем сердце Снейпа теми знаками внимания, которые я могу ему оказывать, не теряя чувства собственного достоинства. А это важно – не потерять чувства собственного достоинства, потому что Снейп не потерпит рядом с собой влюбленного осла. Северус все-таки сделал из меня зельевара: жизнь с ним научила меня отмерять дозы любви и равнодушия, страсти и желания причинить боль в нужных пропорциях, чтобы смешать их в зелье, именуемое «любовью». 

Возможно, однажды оно подействует, и Северус поймет: смысл жизни заключается в том, чтобы просто жить, жить с кем-то — только не одному. Удастся ли мне это?

Пока не знаю. 

~ fin ~

* саркофа́г (греч. sarkophágos, буквально — пожиратель мяса), гроб из дерева, камня и других материалов, нередко в форме человека (древнеегипетский саркофаг) или дома.


End file.
